How
by Ariette5
Summary: Summary: Yuma has a couple of questions, but he's afraid of them, so he decides to write them ... He didn't expect Astral would find them… What will happen ..?
1. Note One: How can I fight?

**Ariette: Hiya' guys! What's up? Did you miss me? ...No? ...You didn't? Aw, man! I thought you did... Well, I'm here with a new story for you! I just hope you like it... I'm a bit new in all this, but I'll try my best to continue! Wanna know who's with me today? Here! I'll show you!**

**Black Mist: Why the hell I am here?**

**Ariette: I thought I should stop being mad at you... So be happy! Can you mind telling the rights?**

**Black Mist: Why should I?**

**Ariette: Just do it or I'll make your life miserable!**

**Black Mist: Fine... The Zexal characters do NOT belong to this writer... All rights reserved...**

**Ariette: Thanks! Now, On with the story!**

* * *

_**Note One: How can I fight…?**_

It was a normal day…. Nothing unexpected happened… Nothing to worry about… Just some duels and stuff, nothing more… Nothing dangerous…At least, that's what it seemed….

"Man, I'm tired! G'night Astral!" Yuma jumped to his hammock preparing to sleep.

"Good night Yuma…" Astral saw how Yuma yawned and fall asleep.

Astral was bored; tonight there weren't going to put ESper Robin in the magic box. He didn't want to be in the key, he looked for something to entertain him. He saw the stars through the window…

"Yuma says that the tiny shining dots are named 'stars'… I like them…" Astral stayed watching the stars. He really loved watching them, it was something special. Astral wondered if in the Astral World there were stars. "It sure would be fantastic…"

He would have stayed watching them but he prefers to watch them outside, inside the stars can't be seen clearly. Sadly, the window was closed, so he can't be outside. He searched for something else to entertain himself, but he found nothing.

Astral, then, stayed in the middle of the room floating, with nothing to do. He watches Yuma in his sleep, but soon finds it boring. "It's interesting how Yuma seems so calm when he is in his sleep, he seems different. But this doesn't entertain me right now…"

He looks for something else to do, but can't find anything. Frustrated he watches the books and notebooks Yuma left in the floor. He starts to read some things. "What's the square root of fifteen… Mmm… What would be a square root?"

Astral was curious about human learning. He casually began reading Yuma's math homework; he found amusing how many numbers and letters could be in a simple math problem. He continued watching problems until he couldn't because the page ended.

"Sometimes I wish I could touch things…" With a sigh Astral continued reading the others things written in the books and notebooks. He found many things, like: the history of Japan, the effects of Duel Monsters, math problems, the human body (which he stayed reading for a long time), many words he didn't understand, and something about stars. He found the last one very interesting.

"According to this, the science that studies the stars is the Astronomy… There's also a type of science named Astrology, both study the stars… Interesting… I wonder if my and the Astral World's name comes from this…" Astral really loved to learn new things; it was something amazing for him. Learning about the stars was especially amazing, since he liked so much the stars.

He would learn every tiny detail if he could, but he can't. He memorized everything that had to do with the stars and after he memorized that he started searching if he could find more. But something stopped him. He saw a tiny piece of paper below one of the notebooks.

He could see what was written on it. He read it loudly.

"_How can I continue fighting when I can't do anything and I'm completely defeated by my best friend?_"

Astral opened his eyes widely. He was really surprised. He recognized Yuma's handwriting. "What does that means? Why would Yuma write that?" He didn't understand. Yuma seemed to be fine; he didn't seem down or anything like that. He seemed so happy and energetic…

"Why would Yuma write something so… Depressive?" Astral knew something was wrong, he would ask Yuma later. He knew Yuma wouldn't write that if everything was fine. "There must be a reason for this…" He says to himself.

Astral stayed watching Yuma in his sleep, waiting patiently for a new day to come. He needed to know what happened to Yuma that make him write that.

And he was going to get his answers, no matter what…

* * *

**Ariette: So... This is how chapter one ends! Hope you liked it! Mind if you guys tell me what you think? I REALLY need some advice...**

**Black Mist: I noticed...**

**Ariette: I'm not talking with you! Go away! Leave me! Go to your room!**

**Black Mist: Fine... Wait, I don't have a room!**

**Ariette: I'll try my best to continue this story. Right now I started school, so I won't have many free time... Hope you guys like this, and you wish to see more. Now I say good-bye, Have a nice day everyone!**

**Love Ya'**

**PD: Let us unite and fight against the SOPA! I have more details in my profile, please help us fight again...**


	2. Note Two: How Can I Live?

**Ariette5: So, hiya' folks! I never expected this story would have so many views, and that makes me happy! So, I decided to continue! nun**

**Black Mist: That's obvious, you don't have to say it...**

**Ariette5: Well, excuse me! I'm just expressing myself, got a problem with that?!**

**Black Mist: More like, Got a problem with everything you do...**

**Ariette5: Why you?!**

**The characters do not belong to me, but the plot does, so enjoy! Oh! And this chapter is based more in Yuma's POV, it's a third-person-POV-based-on-Yuma! X'D **

* * *

_**Note Two: How can I live…?**_

A new day came. The sun was shining brightly. It was a spectacular day; a perfect day to be with friends dueling or just walking around; a beautiful morning to do whatever you like to do. But, there's always a but, it was Friday. What means, today every single student is in school.

"Yuma, wake up! You're going to be late again!" Yeah, every single student minus Tsukumo Yuma. "Yuma! Wake up!"

Akari's head appeared in the attic through the hole. "Geez Yuma! Why is it so hard to wake you up?" Akari entered the room and pulled Yuma out of the hammock.

"AAH!" Yuma screamed after feeling the cold floor. "Akari! Why did you do that?!"

"Wake up dummy. You have to go to school, you're late." Akari said with a bored expression then she leaved the room.

Yuma stayed for a minute analyzing what Akari said. "WOAH! I'M LATE!" Yuma stood and started running searching for his clothes. He put his uniform and leaved his room. He ran to the kitchen and took a rice ball. Yuma was about to leave but Akari stopped him with the keys of her car in her hands.

"Wanna a ride?" Akari asked with a malicious look in her face.

"Why are you so kind with me today?" Yuma asked feeling a bit suspicious about his sister's acts. Akari ignored him and took his arm and pulled him in the car.

"Hold on tight!" Akari started the car and leaved very fast. Yuma put on the security belt and closed his eyes hoping he would be alive when they reached the school. They stopped at a red light.

"Ok Akari! Why are you so kind with me today? You never took me to school before!" Yuma asked getting a bit annoyed.

"It's nothing Yuma. Can't a big sis take his little brother to school?" Yuma was about to refute that when the light changed and the car started moving again. They reached Yuma's school and Yuma got out of the car. He was about to leave to his classroom when Akari stopped him.

"Aren't you going to give your big sis a kiss for bringing you to school?" Akari asked showing her cheek to Yuma.

"Fine." Yuma kissed Akari's cheek a bit annoyed. He didn't understand why Akari was acting like this. "I have to go, bye." Yuma was about to leave, again, but Akari said with a lovely voice.

"Oh, Yuma! Can I ask you a favor? I mean, I brought you to school today. I believe you should make me a favor too."

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't be this kind if you didn't want something!" Yuma said with an accusing stare.

"Fine Yuma! You caught me. You know I would never do something if I didn't want something in return." Akari admitted with her eyes closed.

"Ok then, what do you want?" He asked, feeling a bit desperate because it was almost time to enter to the classroom.

"I just need that you search some info for me." She said with a smile.

"What kind of info?" He said suspecting it was something he won't like.

"Oh! Nothing serious! Just info about the last accident that happened and info about the people involved…" She said simply.

"What?! Akari, you can do that! It's your job to search that kind of stuff! I don't need to do this!"

"I know Yuma. But I still have other things to do. You know I need to do what my boss tells me, I need the money. After all, I'm the only one who's working and bringing the money to the house…" Yuma lowered his head.

He knew. He knew his mother and father weren't there to help them with the money. He knew Akari had to make all that stuff to help them. He knew Akari was doing her best to be a mother to him.

"You understand Yuma. You're big now. You know I have to do all this stuff to-" Yuma cut Akari and told her:

"I know. I'll search the info. Just go and do all that stuff. I'm going to class now." Yuma leaved and started running to the classroom. The belt already rang, so he had to hurry.

He entered the classroom and everyone saw him. He blushed embarrassed and sat in his place. He knew by the look of his teacher he had to stay after school. But it was alright. After all, he planned on staying anyways.

"Good morning Yuma…" Kotori greeted the boy.

"Good morning Kotori…" He smiled and took his notebooks out. The teacher started explaining.

He would have paid attention to the class, but he didn't. He was 'very' busy writing something in a tiny piece of paper.

"_How can I live knowing I'm alone?"_

He saw what he wrote and put the paper away, thinking nobody had saw it. But he didn't know Astral was there all along, and he saw what Yuma had written.

"What is wrong with you Yuma? I hope it's nothing dangerous…" Astral thought as he saw the boy paying attention to class.

* * *

**:3 **(Had to do this, the document was giving problems)

* * *

**Ariette5: This is the end of the chapter! Hope you guys like it! nun I'm very grateful to all of you that are reading the story, MANY THANKS!**

* * *

** To the reviewers:**

**Thor94: You will see! I'll explain it later. Sadly no, I don't write Yaoi, this is just a friendship story. I'm not good in romance...**

**Jenny: Thanks! And I will!**

**Zexal Ponies: You really think that?! nun Thanks!**

**To my sis (who accidently reviewed with my account): Gracias! Y no vuelvas a hacer eso! Ten mas cuidado la proxima vez! Espero que sigas leyendo...**

**Whitewolf997: I will!**

**Soul Eater 1989: I will! I hope you like this chapter nun**

* * *

**Ariette5: Well, that's all! See you in two weeks!**


	3. Note Three: How can I smile?

**Ariette: Hiya' guys! I'm back! Exactly in... *looks her clock* September 28 at 8:53 am. That means: 1 week and 6 days! Yay! **

**Black Mist: Stupid human...**

**Ariette: Hey! I heard that! *BM rolls his eyes* Well, let's continue with the story, shall we? I made this chapter a bit longer, wish you enjoy!**

**Declaimer: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh Zexal, sadly ToT**

* * *

_**Note Three: How can I smile…?**_

When the class finished, Astral heard the teacher telling Yuma to come.

"Yuma, come here." Astral watches as Yuma tells his friends to leave and then gets near the teacher.

"Mr. Kay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come late. I-" Mr. Kay interrupted Yuma.

"It's ok Yuma. You don't need to tell me nothing. You already know the consequences of being late." Astral sees how Yuma lowers his head. It seemed like Yuma was kind of sad.

"But, I have a question. If I may ask it…" Astral and Yuma looked at Yuma's teacher.

"Sure, ask away Mr. Kay." Mr. Kay accommodates his glasses.

"Lately, I've see you more weird than usual…" Astral watched Yuma's reaction while Yuma opened his eyes surprised. "Don't get me wrong Yuma. What I'm trying to tell is, that I have noticed you've been more distracted than usual. Like, if you are always thinking of something that bothers you. You know you can tell me, right?"

"It is true. I must admit, I am surprised someone else noticed…" Astral thought to himself.

"Well Yuma? Do you wish to tell me what's wrong?" Mr. Kay asked hoping Yuma would tell him what was wrong.

"I think your imagining things Mr. Kay." Astral and the teacher looked at Yuma confused. "I-I mean, there's nothing wrong with me. Really! I was just... Um... I was thinking… About my classes… Yeah! That! I was thinking I should pay more attention to classes, that's all!" Yuma told a bit nervous. Astral was surprised. Why would Yuma lie like that? It was obvious Yuma wasn't thinking about that.

It seemed that Mr. Kay also noticed Yuma was lying when he saw Yuma's nervousness. "Are you sure everything's fine Yuma? You seem a bit nervous…"

"Everything's ok! Well, I have to go. See you later Mr. Kay!" Yuma leaved the classroom before Mr. Kay could say another thing. Astral saw that Mr. Kay sighed before he too leaved the classroom.

"That was close… I have to be more careful next time… Don't want to worry anyone." Said Yuma in a whisper, never noticing Astral was there.

"Why would you lie like that Yuma? Are you hiding something?" Astral asked seeing his opportunity to speak. Yuma jumped scared. He never felt Astral was there.

"A-Astral! Y-you scared me! Never do that again!" Yuma said with a hand in his heart trying to calm himself. Astral saw this; he wondered why Yuma had his hand in his heart.

"Does it hurt?" He thought but decided to ignore this because he had more important things to discuss. "You did not answer my question Yuma. Are you hiding something? Is something wrong?" He asked a bit (cofverycof) concerned.

Yuma said nothing at first and turned away so Astral didn't watch his face. "Nothing's wrong Astral. Geez, you and Mr. Kay are worrying about nothing."

Astral didn't believe Yuma's words. He knows Yuma pretty well, and he knew Yuma was lying. Astral felt a little hurt.

"I though Yuma and I were already friends… After what happened with Vector… It seems I was wrong… Yuma is still hiding things…" Astral said nothing. He looked at Yuma, still with the hope that Yuma would tell him something. But Yuma didn't, instead, Yuma started walking to his other classroom.

"Sorry, Astral. I still have class. See you later…" Yuma continued walking never looking back at Astral. Astral knew that 'sorry' meant more than just the fact that Yuma was ignoring him. That 'sorry' was also about something else, it was about what was bothering Yuma.

Still, Astral felt really bad. He was hurt, he was sad, but most of all, he was worried. Now he was really worried. If Yuma was lying and didn't want to talk about it, it means something really bad is happening.

"Does this mean Yuma does not trust me?" Astral was also confused. But he could say nothing. After everything that happened with Vector he knew Yuma and him needed time to heal the wounds.

After this conversation, Astral and Yuma didn't speak to each other again. Astral saw Yuma attending the rest of his classes, but never dared to say a thing. While Yuma was doing his best to ignore Astral, although it seemed it was pretty hard to him.

The day almost finished. Yuma was in his PE class right now, whatever that meant. Astral was watching Yuma act 'normally', taking challenges and always being competitive. But every time Yuma and Astral crossed their eyes they looked away not wanting to stare at each other.

Astral noticed a hint of sadness in Yuma's eyes. Like if Yuma really wanted to tell him what was wrong but didn't wanted at the same time. Astral understood Yuma was having an 'internal battle'. He wanted to help, but didn't know how.

Class finished and Yuma and his friends leaved to change their clothes to their usual uniforms. Yuma's friends finished more quickly than Yuma. They were waiting for Yuma to finish.

"Yuma, hurry up! We still have one class left!" Tetsuo called his friend, wanting him to hurry.

"I know! Give me a sec! Why don't you guys go first? I'll go later." Yuma said.

"Okay, Yuma…. Sure, see you in class!" The guys leaved, leaving Yuma alone in the room.

Yuma sighed and took his T-shirt off. He saw a little wound he had on his side. It was a little purple bruise. He made a grimace of pain and took a gauze with alcohol. He started disinfecting the wound. He bitted his lips to not scream.

He remembered how he got that wound. He was doing one of Tetsuo's challenges but he felt and bruised his side. It really hurt like hell.

"Does it hurt you, Yuma?" Although they didn't speak for a long period of time, Astral felt it was a good time to have a word with Yuma.

Yuma didn't dare to see Astral in the eyes. "What do you think? Of course it hurts!" He bitted his lips again, but this time it wasn't because of the wound.

"You are right. It was a stupid question to ask. I am sorry, Yuma…" Astral looked down, feeling how the atmosphere was tense. He waited patiently for Yuma to say something.

Yuma finished with his wound and put his uniform shirt on. He already had put his pants before Astral came, so it wasn't a big problem this time. Yuma came close to his 'locker', as Yuma said one time to Astral, and started searching for his bag and stuff.

Without looking at Astral, Yuma said in a whisper: "It's my fault…"

Astral didn't understand what Yuma meant. "What do you mean?"

"It's my fault…" Yuma repeated louder. "Everything is happening… It's my fault. I don't want you or the guys to worry. Just… Ignore me. Don't put attention of what I'm saying or doing. E-everything's alright, you don't have to worry…" With that, Yuma started to leave the room. But Astral spoke before he leaved.

"Does this means… You do not want to tell me what is happening with you?" Yuma stayed thinking how to answer, but at the end he only nodded and leaved the room.

Astral felt really hurt this time. He really thought things would be better, but he was wrong, again. With a sad expression, Astral could only remember the little note he saw in Yuma's locker when he was searching his bag.

"_How can I smile when I'm destroyed on the inside?"_

Astral looked at the door, hoping Yuma would enter smiling and telling everything was a bad joke. But he knew that wasn't going to happen, not after what he just saw in that note. Now he knew Yuma was in more bad shape than he could imagine.

"I made a promise to myself, Yuma. And I am going to fulfill it. I am going to help you even if you do not want me to do it. Be sure of that…." Even feeling hurt like he was, Astral was going to help Yuma. Because he knew Yuma needed him, even if he didn't admit it.

* * *

**Ariette: That's it for the chapter! I really didn't expected this chapter would be like this. I planned it different, but at the end this is what I got... I must admit it was better than I expected...**

**Well, to the reviewers:**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: VIVA PUERTO RICO! X'D**

**thor94: Yeah... I'm evil X'D I hope you like this chapter!**

**Keyshipping-Jenny: Astral asked! But I bet you didn't expected it would turn out like this XD True is, I only can publish every two weeks 'cuz I don't have Internet in my house n.n I have to wait until I'm in dad house. Jenny, thanks for your review, but please, don't make write that, I'm not good with romance and I don't write Yaoi *Bows* Sorry for inconvenient...**

**NurdBurger: Here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy nun**

**Zexal ponies: You really so?! Thanks!**

**Don Justice-100: Thanks! Yes sir! You can expect this to continue like this! Hope you like it!**

**Valerie Joan: Gracias. Por el review y por ser mas cuidadosa esta vez n.n**

**DaireySyns: T-thanks! H-hope you liked this chapter too! n.n**

**Ariette: That's all! Thanks for everyone who reads, I really appreciate you guys! Well, see you in two more weeks! Or maybe I'll do it sooner, it will depend of my free time...**

**Bye!**

**PS: Question: Should I bring Black Mist to the story or should I don't? I think he deserves to be in this story, but I'm not sure. Note: If he would be in the story he would appear later, more or less in the 7 or 8 chapter n.n**


	4. Note Four: How can I glare?

**Ariette: Hi guys! Since I love you so much and I have free time, I decided to leave you chapter 4! So please enjoy! Because you are so special and you always make me happy!**

**"**Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

_**Mysterious Person that only appears at the end of the chapter (XD)**_

_Note_

**Yu-gi-oh Zexal does NOT belong to me! I wish! LOL**

* * *

_**Note Four: How can I glare…?**_

Yuma was running to his other class. He was late, again. But this time he didn't care. The only thing he wanted to do was cry. Cry because he felt really awful. He wanted to say he was sorry. He wanted to run, but away, really far away from everything…

But he can't. He has to stay. He has to smile. He has to be the always energetic Yuma Tsukumo. He has to act normally, so he doesn't worry his friends. He stopped running when he saw the door to his next class. He calmed himself, so nobody would ask him something he didn't want to answer.

He breathed and enters the room. He was greeted by his strict teacher's look. He smiled nervously, knowing his teacher doesn't like students coming late.

"What took you so long, Mister Tsukumo?" The teacher asked with a frown.

Yuma looked at his friends who were trying to tell him something like: 'We tried to tell her, but she didn't listen' or 'Is not our fault'. Yuma sighed mentally.

"You did not answer my question, Tsukumo. What took you so long?" She asked, again, still with the frown in her face.

"Sorry Miss Lucca. I was changing my clothes, and I didn't expect to take so long. My most sincere apologies." Yuma bowed. He knew his Science teacher was a tough one. He didn't want to get the bad side of her.

She stayed a little time looking at Yuma deciding what would be best to do. "Fine, you can enter. But I warn you Mister Tsukumo, do NOT come late again." Yuma nodded and entered the room.

Yuma sat in his place and took his notebooks out. The teacher continued with the class. Yuma was having a little problem following everything she says. It always happened, since he met her.

This teacher was a very good one. She was straight, strict, eloquent, had many knowledge, but she talked very fast. And she was also from another country. So it was double hard to understand her. At least for Yuma.

But it was okay, he could always ask for a notebook from one of his friends. The teacher didn't think the same way, though. She decided she wouldn't let Yuma have an easy afternoon. How? Of course, asking questions.

"So, as you must already know, the sciences that study the stars are…?" She asked, waiting for a student to answer. There were a couple of students that raised their hand, knowing the answer. But no, she decided to ask Yuma.

"Well, maybe Mister Tsukumo knows the answer." Yuma looked at her not knowing what to say. "You did do your homework, did you not Tsukumo?" Of course he did the homework, but he was so tense he couldn't think straight, not with everything that has happened.

"I… I did do my homework Miss Lucca. The answer is… Um… Astrology and Astronomy…?" More than an answer it was more like a question.

"Correct. I was afraid you would not answer the question, but I was proved wrong…" She continued with the class. Sometimes asking some kind of question, and of course, almost all of them were directed to Yuma.

True was, Yuma knew all this answers. He had one time to explain them to Astral. He saddened at the thought of Astral. Again, Yuma felt the urge to cry. He breathed, calming himself, but it wasn't easy. He knew Astral was hurt, he had seen it in his expression when they were in the changing room.

He felt horrible for being so cold to his best friend. But he knew he wouldn't tell him anything, anyways. So, he was just being sincere to Astral, wasn't him? Then, why it felt so bad? Why did it hurt every time he thought of it?

Astral didn't deserve this. Astral is still so innocent and he knows so little about human's mind. How could Yuma be so stupid?! How could he do that to Astral?! To his best friend?!

He would have slapped himself in the face if he could. But then everyone would look at him strangely, not that he cared that much. Now he knew he made a big mistake. He felt so awful, so guilty, so evil. He felt the same pain he felt when the entire Vector thing happened.

"_Shingetsu…"_ Yuma started thinking about every moment he spent with Rei. Doing those weird things, laughing, having duels… "_No. No, no, no, no… I mustn't think of that. He's Vector, he's not my friend. He never was…"_

He felt so awful, so bad. He made a horrible mistake that time, when he lied to Astral. He didn't want that to happen again. He knew he needed to apologize to Astral. But, now he felt so ashamed of himself. For being so stupid, for hurting Astral, for making mistakes…

Then, how? How could he apologize to Astral? How could he return everything to normal? How could he, forget all the things that happened, that are happening?

He didn't know. He was so confused. He had so many emotions inside him, trying to take control of him. He didn't know what was right and what was wrong now. He wished everything was just a bad dream, that he was going to wake up soon. But he wasn't. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

"_Why? Why did this have to happen? How did it happen? I don't understand!"_ Again, he wanted to cry. He wanted to scream, to leave all his emotions out. All his frustration, all his anger, all his sadness, he wanted to let them out.

But he couldn't. He won't let himself do that. He didn't want to worry his friends. Astral was enough for him.

"_It's all my fault…_" Again, he blamed himself for everything. "_If I were more careful… If I could just hide things better…_" He really though the solution was to hide everything from everyone. Everything that was on his mind, everything he was feeling, every little piece of pain and bad memories, of self-destruction.

"_No, Astral doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve more pain; he doesn't deserve me to hide things…_" Yuma thought Astral had the right to know, but something made him change his mind. "_But, if Astral knows what's happening… Then, wouldn't I be hurting him? Wouldn't he be in more pain? I have to hide this, I can't tell him…_"

Yuma was so concentrated in his thoughts that he never noticed his friends calling him.

"Yuma… Yuma! Yuma! Yuma!" Kotori was calling to him, but Yuma didn't hear her. "YUMA!" After a loud scream where Yuma's friends covered their ears and Yuma literally fell, Yuma was able to hear Kotori.

"K-Kotori! Man, you scared me!" Yuma noticed a worried look in Kotori's eyes.

"Are you ok, Yuma? You got me worried…" Kotori asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine! What makes you think I'm not?" He asked, chuckling a bit out of awkwardness.

"Well…." She started, but then Tetsuo talked for her.

"We have noticed you a bit weird than usual." Yuma looked at him with a frown.

"_Not them. Please not them too…_" He repeated in his mind.

"I-I mean, don't get me wrong! We're not trying to insult you or anything! It's just…" Tetsuo trailed off, but then Cathy talked.

"What Tetsuo is trying to say is, that you've been acting very distant lately nyan~" She said holding her hands together.

"To summarize, we've been really worried. Is there something bothering you Yuma?" Takashi asked with concern.

"Y-you guys! Why do you think something's wrong?! There's nothing wrong with me! I'm just really into thinking right now. Can't I think for a while?" Yuma said with a false anger in his voice, just to make sure his friends didn't notice the truth.

"Oh, no! I mean, yes, yes! You can think all you want! It's just, this isn't very usual of you nyan~" Cathy said believing Yuma's words.

Yuma sighed mentally. "_At least they didn't notice…_"

"Then, what are you thinking so much? What's in your mind?" Kotori asked, knowing Yuma was hiding something.

"_I totally forgot about Kotori! She's going to make me tell everything! I better start thinking of something!_" Yuma looked around, searching for an excuse to say, and soon noticed no one was in the room. "Um, guys… Why there's no one in the room?"

Kotori narrowed her eyes and was ready to tell something but Tetsuo interrupted her. "That's why we've been calling you. Class finished. The bell rang and you were still there sitting like an idiot. No offence."

"Oh! I was?" Yuma looked around again and smiled sheepishly. "I guess I really was sitting like an idiot here all alone. Thanks guys!" Tetsuo, Cathy and Takahashi smiled in return, but Kotori was with a frown in her face.

"Yuma… Why-" Yuma saw Kotori was about to speak and interrupted her.

"Oh! I totally forgot! I have to search some info for Akari! I have to leave!" Yuma stood, pick up all his stuff and ran to the exit. "Bye guys! And thanks for everything!" He left the room leaving a confused face in all her friends. (**OMG, I changed Yuma's sex! XD**)

Yuma ran until he was sure he was half a mile away from school. When he was sure he stopped running and took a moment to breathe. He then remembered he had to come back.

"Man! I totally forgot about punishment! I'm supposed to stay with Mr. Kay…" Yuma returned again, walking slowly to school not wanting to come back.

He entered school and looked everywhere to see if his friends were there. After confirming they weren't, he started walking towards Mr. Kay classroom. He entered and was surprised when he saw Ms. Lucca instead of Mr. Kay.

"Miss Lucca! What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Can I not be here, Mister Tsukumo?" She said, looking at him directly at his eyes.

"N-no! I mean, yes! You can. You're the teacher after all…" Yuma said a bit nervous.

"Good…. Mister Tsukumo, what are you doing here?" She asked, turning her sight to the window.

"Well… I'm here on punishment… I came to school late…" He admitted ashamed.

"I see… Well then, you can leave." She said still looking at the window.

Yuma widened his eyes. "What? I mean, Miss Lucca I'm here by Mr. Kay orders. So, I can't leave…" He explained the teacher.

"I know. Mister Kay told me about a certain student who always came late. He asked me to be here on his place since he had to do some errands. And I decided to let you leave, but do not think I am going to do this again." She said looking at Yuma through the reflection of the window.

"I don't know what to say…. Many thanks Miss Lucca!" Yuma bowed and leaved the room. He didn't notice the little smile in his teacher lips.

"You are welcomed… Yuma…" The teacher stayed watching the window.

Yuma ran outside again. This time he was directed to the Central Library, where he thought he could find the information he needed.

"_I hope I can find the info Akari wants…. They always been rumors that the Central Library knows everything we need if we know how to search it…_" He stopped at a red light, waiting patiently for the light to change.

He started thinking about everything that happened that day, since he woke up until now. His sister, Mr. Kay worried expression, Astral, his friends and Miss Lucca. He could stop himself about thinking that Miss Lucca and Astral had a weird resemblance. The two of them were eloquent, good-speaking persons and had the same strict and kind looking eyes.

"_Astral…._" Yuma notices that he hadn't seen Astral since their 'fight'. He still felt really bad. He was so deep in thought he didn't noticed the light changing. When he felt the people passing around was when he noticed and started walking again.

He reached the Library after a while and decided to find the information he needed quickly. As the time passed Yuma was beginning to stress out. He couldn't find anything, not even a little. It was really late when he decided to stop searching and return home.

He picked up his stuff and leaved the section he was in. He started walking towards the exit when he notices it started to rain outside. With a sigh he leaves the Library and starts walking home.

He felt the cold breeze but didn't care, he needed to get home, it was already dark enough to scare anyone. He hugged himself in an attempt to get warm while he was walking. When he reached his house he was received with a bear hug from his sister.

"Oh, Yuma! I was so worried! Where the hell have you been?!" She asked taking Yuma inside to make him feel warm.

"I was in the Central Library, searching for the info you asked." He responded gaining a surprised look from his sister.

"Yuma…. Y-you did this for me? Oh, lil' bro! I'm sorry, if I knew you will come this late I would have never asked you to do it!" She said hugging Yuma again. Yuma didn't understand, it wasn't the first time that he came late doing something for her.

"Let's leave Yuma get some rest Akari. He must be tired. I'll give him something warm to drink. You can go upstairs Yuma." Haru came and touched his granddaughter's shoulder, letting her know that she needed to let go of her brother.

"Ok grandma." She separate from her brother and smiled at him. "Go upstairs Yuma. Take a shower and then wait for grandma to bring you something warm."

Yuma nodded and leaved to go upstairs. He went to his room and search for his pajamas. He then leaved to the bathroom and took a warm shower. When he finished he returned to his room and went to the attic. He sits in his hammock and waits patiently for his grandmother. While he was waiting he started thinking again about everything that happened that day.

"_Astral…_" Again, his thoughts were directed to the blue alien. He couldn't stop the sadness he began to feel inside his heart. He felt so awful, so guilty, he felt evil. He had become a liar. He had told so many lies those last days, when he never had before. He was ashamed. Ashamed of his lies, ashamed of making mistakes, ashamed of hiding things from his best friend.

But he wasn't going to talk. He wasn't going to tell what was happening. He was going to hide everything and mask himself with smiles. That was the only way, the only way to not worry his friends. The only way to protect Astral.

"_Astral… I'm sorry, but this is the only way…_" He thought, knowing no one had heard that.

"Yuma…" Yuma looked above him, seeing his friend looking at him with worried eyes.

"Astral… What are you doing here?" He looked away, not wanting to see his friend's eyes.

"I heard you calling…" Astral responded. Yuma was surprised, he never called Astral. "Yuma, why are your eyes wet?"

Yuma touched his eyes only to find out he was crying. "I-I don't know…" He answered, but never looked at Astral.

"Is that a way for humans to express their feelings?" Astral asked, knowing Yuma was sad.

"Yes. We cry if we're sad or if we're very happy…" Yuma responded and cleaned his eyes. Astral nodded understanding. He made a mental note, not wanting to tell it aloud.

"Yuma, can you come down?" Haru's voice was heard.

"Coming, grandma!" Yuma quickly went down to his real room where he found his grandmother with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Here, sweetie. Drink this; it's going to make you warm." She gave him the cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks grandma." He started drinking the chocolate.

"Are you going to eat Yuma?" She asked. Yuma finished the chocolate and gave her the cup.

"No grandma. I'm really tired; I just want to sleep, 'kay?" He said smiling at her. _**Just another mask.**_

"Well, ok sweetie. Sweet dreams Yuma." She gave Yuma a little kiss in the cheek.

"Sweet dreams grandma." Yuma said with another smile. _**You keep masking yourself.**_

Haru smiled back and leaved the room. Yuma turn out the lights of his room and jumped again to the attic. He lay down on his hammock, but couldn't find a way to sleep. He saw Astral was still there watching him. He turned over just to evade Astral's gaze.

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" Astral said after a couple of minutes. _**It is true, are you that scared?**_

Yuma closed his eyes, trying to organize his thoughts. "Astral I… I'm not ignoring you." Yuma said but didn't turn over. _**Then why didn't you turn over?**_

"Then, why are you not facing me?" Astral said with hurt in his voice. _**Told you.**_

"Astral…" Yuma stood and searched for his backpack. He took out all his notebooks and searched for one in specific, the science notebook. He took a little piece of paper from the notebook and shows it to Astral.

_How can I glare at your eyes when I'm completely ashamed?_

Astral opened his eyes wide and looked at Yuma. Yuma looked away. _**Pathetic.**_

"Yuma you…?" Astral starts but Yuma interrupts him with a nod.

"Just… Give me some time, 'kay? I'll find a solution for this." Yuma said and lay again in his hammock. _**A solution? Don't make me laugh!**_

"Alright, Yuma. I trust you. But, if you need my help, please just ask." Astral said getting near Yuma. _**Oh, he will Astral! He will!**_

"Thanks Astral…" Yuma yawned. "G'night Astral…"

"Good night Yuma." Astral said in a whisper before Yuma fell asleep.

* * *

**Ariette: Since you all guys voted to have Black Mist in the story I will make him appear soon. Muahahaha, you just make Yuma's life miserable!**

**To the reviewers:**

**NurdBurger: Here's the chapter! Hope you like it!**

**thor94: Muahahaha, I'm evil! Don't worry, you'll know soon. BTW, you just inspired me to do a new story. Muahahaha**

**Keyshipping-Jenny: New chapter! Especially for you! Hope you like this chapter. And sorry for my last behavior, it must have been really embarrassing. X'D We think very alike! Black Mist is sexy :3**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: Estoy a punto de reducer tu nombre! Es muy largo! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Breana: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you can continue liking this story! And I will! All votes count after all nun**

**Lime Gap: Hahaha, indeed. Black Mist is the thing that possesses Astral. It's like, physically speaking, his twin X'D Please continue reading!**

**Don Justice- 100: Yeah, it was sad... But don't worry! Things are going to get better! Although not soon XD Thank you! I already have an idea, I just hope you can all like it...**

**Well, that's for today reviews! See you on chapter 5! Which I hope to publish this weekend. Enjoy a nice week!**

**PS: Muahahaha, I have such an evil plan, Muahahaha!**


	5. Note Five: How can I tell?

**Ariette: Hi! As I promised, here's chapter five! Sorry for the delay, I had a very busy week ToT**

**Black Mist: I'm surprised you got fulfilled your promise...**

**Ariette: Hey! I'm a woman of word! I always fulfill my promises! Well, I hope you like this chapter... *Whispers* I kind of find it lame...**

**Enjoy! Yu-gi-oh Zexal characters do not belong to me!**

* * *

_**Note Five: How can I tell….?**_

A couple of days more passed. Yuma was still evading Astral's gaze but at least they started talking again. Recently, Astral started to notice a shadow. Wherever he looked he would always see a shadow near Yuma. He was worried about this but didn't tell anything to his friend, thinking that Yuma had a lot in his mind to add something else.

Yuma was in school, more precisely in Math Class. The students were doing a group project. Astral always found interesting how students would always pair each other with someone they were close to. That was proved when Yuma's friends had a fight to who was going to pair up with Yuma.

"I'm his best friend, so I should be with him." Tetsuo said, gaining a killing glare from Cathy.

"Well, I'm certainly more intelligent than you. Yuma's gonna need MY help nyan~" She said with a confident grin.

"To summarize, if we're speaking of intellect I'm the most accurate selection." Takahashi said with a smile.

Kotori laughed at her friends while Yuma was undecided of who he could choose. Astral was watching all of this when he noticed the same shadow behind Yuma. He looked towards that direction but the shadow vanished. He kept staring that point until Yuma draw his attention.

"Astral…?" Astral looked at Yuma who looked away.

"Yes Yuma?" He asked still interested in the point behind Yuma.

"Um… Are you ok? You've been staring there for a couple of minutes. It is a number?" Yuma asked looking behind him to see if he noticed something weird.

"No, it is not a number. I was just… Nothing. Do you want something?" Astral said turning his full attention to Yuma.

"No… I didn't want something. I was just curious." Yuma said. His friends were looking at Yuma expectantly while Kotori was staring at Astral worriedly.

Astral nodded and returned his attention to the point where the shadow was. He frowned but said nothing. He was very interested in what that shadow could be. For some reason, he thought that that shadow was dangerous. For both him and Yuma.

"_It is not a number, I know it. But still its presence is very familiar…_" Astral felt he must knew what was that shadow.

Hours continued passing and it was almost time for school to end. Yuma was in his Science class. Astral loved this class, he found it very interesting. Astral was a bit sad because the teacher moved to a new theme. He couldn't learn much about the stars. It seemed it wasn't a very important topic to discuss in school. But still, Astral liked it. Astral liked everything the teacher teaches. And he also likes how serious and eloquent Miss Lucca was.

"Today students, we are going to learn something new. I hope all of you can pay attention and have interest in this." Miss Lucca then started to give the students a paper.

"Oral report. Aw, man! Why does it have to be an oral report?" Yuma whispered in annoyance.

"What is an 'oral report' Yuma?" Astral asked curiously.

"Well, an oral report is when we have to search some specific info and say it in front of the class." Yuma whispered again, not wanting to look like a fool.

"Do you want to share something with the class, Mister Tsukumo?" Miss Lucca said. She was in front of Yuma's table and was looking at him with a kind of worried expression.

"N-no! I was just explaining to As-" Yuma covered his mouth when he realized what he just said.

"Explaining what to whom?" She asked again.

Astral was watching from afar. He sighed and closed his eyes. Yuma could be such an idiot sometimes. He heard Yuma saying some ununderstandable things, until Kotori spoke for him.

"He was just answering one of Astral's questions Miss Lucca" Kotori said bored, gaining a glare from Yuma.

"And who would this 'Astral' be?" Astral looked at the teacher when she mentioned his name.

"He's just…" Yuma trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"He's a friend of us. No one can see him, only Yuma and I." Kotori said sighing. Astral gave a little smile when he heard Kotori calling him a friend.

The teacher looked at Kotori and said nothing. She then continued with the class.

"Why did you said that?!" Yuma half-screamed in a whisper.

"I don't see a problem with it Yuma. After all it's true, and I believe Astral thinks the same." Kotori said also in a whisper.

"I must admit I agree with Kotori, Yuma." Astral said with a stoic face.

Yuma sighed and paid attention to the teacher. The teacher gave them a project about Natural Phenomena. They had to search information of the topic they were given and then say it in an oral report. After the teacher finished explaining the bell rang and the students got ready to leave the class.

"Remember students, the project is due on Wednesday. We will start the Oral report alphabetically. The students who do not give it on Wednesday will give it on Tuesday and eventually." Miss Lucca said. "You can now leave."

The students leaved the classroom with smiles, happy that it was already Friday. Yuma and Kotori leaved too but Astral noticed that the teacher was staring at them, especially at Yuma. He frowned and then leaved with Yuma and his friends.

"Finally! It's Friday! I couldn't wait to have some free time from school!" Yuma exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Oh, Yuma! You always want to have free time from school; especially when it comes to classes." Kotori laughed.

"Yeah, maybe that's true…" He said smiling at Kotori.

Astral was behind them and was watching every move the people around make. He was sure there had to be someone or something around there. He felt very uneasy. He saw the usual students that were in Yuma's class and some other students from other classes. Everything looked fine. That was until he heard a boy calling Yuma.

"Yuma! Yuma!" A boy with black hair got near Yuma. Astral quickly recognized him as one of Yuma's classmates.

"Akira, what's up?" Yuma smiled at the boy. Akira smiled back.

"I just wanted to ask if you had this afternoon free. Do you have something planned?" The boy asked still with a smile in his face.

"Well, now that I think of… I was planning to go to the Central Library. I still have to search some info and maybe I can start my project." Yuma answered. Astral looked from behind, and for some reason he didn't liked this boy.

"That's cool! I was planning to go there too! Maybe we can go together?" He asked with hoping eyes. Astral shook his head, wanting Yuma to say no.

"Yeah, sure! Why not?" Yuma said smiling again. Astral sighed. Why does Yuma have to be so carefree?

"Um… Yuma, I thought you were going to Tetsuo's home today." Kotori said. Astral noticed she was a bit annoyed. And he also noticed the killing glare Akira gave Kotori.

"Oh! That's true!" Yuma remembered making Kotori to smile confident. "Can you tell him I'm sorry? I really need to search that info. Perhaps I can go tomorrow?" Kotori widened her eyes and Akira gave her a winning smile.

"B-but! Yuma!" Kotori was about to say something but Yuma looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please, please? Can you please tell him?" Kotori sighed.

"Fine, Yuma." Yuma smiled happily and gave Kotori a quick hug making her blush.

"You're the best Kotori! Bye!" Yuma pulled back and started running towards the exit. Kotori stayed there still with the blush in her face. Astral was still confused as to why humans would blush about something like that.

"Goodbye Kotori. I hope I'm not an impediment between you and Yuma, not that I care that much." Akari said with a grin before he leaved after Yuma. Kotori reacted at Akira's words and her expression changed to one of anger and confusion.

Astral frown for what looked like the seventh time that day. He then leaved to be with Yuma. During the walk Yuma and Akira were having they were talking about many things. They were talking about school, duel monsters, family and even tastes. They were now talking about the Science project.

"Hey Yuma, what's the phenomena that she gave you? Mine was Eclipse." Akira said with a smile. Yuma smiled too.

"Well, mine was snow, frost and hail. I think it isn't fair I have to do three of them." Yuma pouted making Akira laugh.

"Yeah, that's a bit unfair isn't?" They boys stopped at a red light and waited patiently for the light to change.

Astral saw a sudden change in Yuma's expression. He saw that Yuma's eyes saddened. He was about to ask Yuma what was wrong when Akira spoke.

"What's wrong Yuma? Are you ok?" He asked with a worried expression.

Astral frowned again. Why does this boy have to be in the way?

"It's nothing Akira. I was just thinking…" Yuma said and then looked over the street where he saw the people passing by. "The light's green. Let's go."

Akira nodded and started walking again. They reached the Library and started to search the info quickly. Hours passed by and Yuma couldn't find the info Akari wanted. He decided to do his project and then continue searching for Akari's info. Akira helped him since he had already finished his own project.

They were there for a couple of hours more until they noticed it was already late. They started to organize the books and stuff they were using and after they finished cleaning they took their stuff to leave. Yuma and Akira walked towards the exit when Yuma noticed it started raining outside.

"This can't be possible! It's raining again! It's been raining all this week!" Yuma exclaimed. Why didn't he bring his umbrella?

"Yuma, didn't you know? The weather channel told yesterday that the raining season started this week." Akira informed with a smile.

Astral, who was inside the key since they boys reached the Library, appeared beside Yuma. He looked at Yuma who had his eyes wide open.

"Why didn't they tell it before?!" Yuma asked-exclaimed.

"The reason why they didn't tell it before was because they weren't sure since it's usually raining season on November." Akira said smiling at Yuma's reaction.

"I've could bring my umbrella! Why didn't I bring it?" Yuma said in annoyance. Akira laughed a little.

"Don't worry Yuma. We can share mine. I don't have a problem bringing you home." Akira said with shining eyes.

Astral definitely didn't like this. He didn't like this boy. He didn't like Akira being so close to Yuma. But, why? Why did he felt so uneasy when he saw tis boy? Why he felt something warm in his chest every time he looked at him? Was maybe because… He was jealous?

"_Jealousy… Is that what I am feeling? I do not like that boy. But, what is the reason? Why I feel this uneasiness when I see him close to Yuma? I believe… Maybe… I am jealous…_" Astral stayed thinking while he was watching the boys go to Yuma's house.

Yuma and Akira laughed under the umbrella. They seemed like they were having a good time, even if it was raining. The boys reached Yuma's house and they started to say good-bye to each other.

"Good-bye, Yuma! I sure had a nice time with you!" Akira said smiling at Yuma.

"G'bye, Akira. Me too! Maybe we can talk sometime later, 'kay?" Yuma smiled at Akira.

"Sure thing! I would be glad if we can talk sometime soon! Well, Bye. I have to go now. See you on Monday!" Akira started leaving and waved Yuma with his hand.

Yuma waved back smiling and then entered the house. Astral, who was deep in thought, stayed out of the house a minute before entering. Before he entered he saw a grin forming in Akira's face. Something that makes him feels more uneasy.

Yuma was in the attic. He had said his sister and grandmother that he was very tired and he was going to sleep. They agreed but were worried for Yuma. He wasn't eating very much lately. When he came he always said that he was tired and was going to sleep and when it was morning he said he was late and didn't eat breakfast.

Astral also shared this worries. He had always saw Yuma eat a bunch of things every day. It was his favorite thing to do, after playing duel monsters. But lately, he didn't want to eat. He avoid every kind of food and when his friends asked him if he was hungry he would only shake his head and say that he already ate something.

But right now Astral didn't thought it was very important. After all, he didn't knew the consequences of this. He was more worried about Yuma's problem. What could be so big to make Yuma act the way he's acting? Astral didn't know, and he didn't like it either. He was just hoping Yuma would tell him what was wrong and let him help in any way he could.

Yuma gave his good nights and went to sleep. Astral watched Yuma's sleeping figure and started thinking again. He thought of the things that were happening that week. But the two things that really were on his mind where that shadow and Akira.

The shadow obviously was a mystery he wanted to know and Akira… Well, the truth is, he had never saw Akira before that week. He had seen him in class and that, but he never talked to Yuma before. Then, why? Why Akira is so suddenly talking to Yuma? And why is Yuma so relaxed about it? Isn't weird? The way Akira is always wanting to be with Yuma?

It's almost like… What Vector did. Astral opened his eyes. Maybe that was it! Maybe Akira was also a Barian? No, there had to be something else… Astral, still in his thoughts, retreated inside the Key.

He continued thinking. He needed to solve this mystery. He needed to know what was happening. He continued floating around the key until he stopped in the Numbers pillar. He saw the glowing numbers, meaning they were there, and the non-glowing ones. But that didn't mattered now. He decided he was going to put his full attention to Yuma.

Hours passed by. He didn't care how much time he was there, he just wanted to know the truth. Everything was so quiet inside the Key. It gave him peace and serenity. He closed his eyes tired, feeling the cold breeze from the Key. He had been so worried lately; he didn't have time to relax. For once, he decided to let go of everything and just enjoy the peaceful moment.

That was until he felt a bolt of power coming from behind. He opened his eyes and looked were the bolt came from. He widened his eyes. The power came from Number 96: Black Mist pillar. Does that mean… Black Mist is after them, again? No, no. That was bad. That was very bad. He had to warn Yuma.

Astral immediately leaved the Key and appeared in the attic. He searched for Yuma with his eyes but didn't saw him in his hammock. This makes him worry more. What if Black Mist had taken Yuma? He floated to Yuma's real room. He widened his eyes when he saw Yuma. Yuma was in the floor, he seemed unconscious. Astral went to Yuma's side desperately.

"Yuma? Yuma! Yuma, are you okay?" Astral felt pain in his chest when he saw Yuma didn't respond. He felt tears falling from his eyes. "Please, Yuma! Wake up! Please! Tell me everything will be fine, Yuma! Like you always do!" Astral felt desperation starting to consume him.

He didn't want anything to happen to Yuma. He didn't want Yuma to be hurt, neither by himself or anyone. He just wanted everything to be fine. He just wants Yuma to smile at him and say everything's going to be fine. He looked everywhere to see if he could find something to help Yuma.

He saw some notebooks and stuff in a corner of the room. He got near and saw another note. This one broke him. He didn't want to see that note, but it was already printed in his mind.

_How can I tell you "Everything will be fine" when I don't even believe it?_

As Astral was in the corner he heard Akari's voice from outside the room.

"Yuma? Yuma, wake up! Don't make me go to wake you!" Akari's voice sounded angry.

"Akari! Akari, please enter! You can help Yuma. Please!" Altought Astral knew Akari wasn't going to hear him; he still started talking out of simple desperation.

Akari stayed there for a couple of minutes before she opened the door. When she saw Yuma in the floor she screamed and got near Yuma.

"Yuma! Yuma! Yuma, wake up! This isn't funny! Yuma!" Akari took Yuma's shoulders and shake him a little. When she saw Yuma didn't respond she got really worried. She took Yuma bridal-style and leaved the room. Leaving behind a crying Astral, feeling useless to Yuma.

"_Am I useless, Yuma? I only bring you pain and bad things, and I cannot be of help when it happens._"

* * *

**Ariette: Definitely, Black Mist is a bad influence to me...**

**Black Mist: I am not! And it's not like you have other friends to be with you *Crosses his arms***

**Ariette: You little...! *Sigh* Well, thank you for reading!**

**To the reviewers:**

**Guest #1: X'D Don't mind if I call you like this? Well, if Black Mist is in the story then it's obvious I'll make Yuma's life miserable XD Yes! I'm evil! I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it's not amazing, I find it kind of lame...**

**Keyshipping-Jenny: Seriously?! O.O Ma'am, thanks! Hehehe, just wait and see XP Black Mist is dreamy! X'D And I'm planning him to take a major role in the story, you then will see why... Me? Emotional? Pfff! I think I need to put a bit more of emotion to this story... Lucky you!**

**Cyrio: Or Guest #2 XD (Don't mind me, I'm crazy :P) Thank you!~ I hope you like this chapter! And I think I still have to work a bit more with the characters, it's the first time I write in this archive nun**

**DaireySyns: u.u Life's cruel... And I am too! XD Thanks~ I appreciate your comments! Black Mist forever! (I'm crazy XD) Here I am! *Laughs* Nah! I still have to better some things, but thanks!**

**SYF: (Porque ya no quiero escribir tu nombre complete XD) Hai! I'm evil! XD Hope you enjoy!**

**Ariette: That's it for this week chapter! See you in two weeks!**

**Black Mist: Again two weeks?**

**Ariette: Hai! I'm very busy so I'll delay in writing next chapter nun**

**Black Mist: Fine... *Disappears***

**Ariette: Bye, bye! Hope you liked it!**

**PS: MUAHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL! X'D**

**PS2: I decided to bring more characters in the story, 'cuz I need more people. I hope you don't mind...**


	6. Note Six: How can I encourage?

**Ariette: Hiya' Guys! Here's next chapter! I wanted to publish it before but I couldn't 'cuz my brother, my mom and my sis got sick. And I had to watch over them u.u Plus I didn't had Internet ToT I had such a hard week. I barely got to sleep but I was all week thinking of you guys. Every free time I had I was writing this chapter. I almost forgot I had a project due on Thursday XD The same one Yuma had in this story XD I even wrote it to not forget. Special Science teachers u.u I share my pain with you Yuma.**

**Yuma: What do I have to do with this?**

**Ariette: Shut up! Now...I'm a bit depressed 'cuz when I was finishing my project my computer crashed and deleted ALL of it! ToT I had to do it all over again. But thanks to your reviews I could make it all again. You gave me the strength to do it. Thanks guys! And for that, I decided to give you this long chapter! Based on a First-Person POV leaded by Yuma!**

"Talking"/ Actions/Narrating

_"Thoughts"_

**_Mysterious person that you all probably know! XD_**

_Note this chapter has_

**Yu-gi-oh Zexal characters do not belong to me. Only the plot of this story! XD**

* * *

_**Note Six: How can I encourage…?**_

It was all dark. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything. Until I heard a strange noise. It was some king of beeping. It was constantly sounding. Almost like… The beat of a heart. The beat of my heart.

I opened my eyes slowly. _Where am I?_ That was the first thing I thought. I saw the white ceiling, the white curtains, the white walls, everything was white. That's when I noticed the sound coming from a machine near me. I looked over, only to find the machine that lectures my heart.

"_Oh, at least it's just that… Wait…. What?!_" I looked over again. I was in a hospital room, I was sure of that. But I couldn't remember why.

I began to panic. _Why was I in a hospital room? What happened? Why can't I remember it? D-did… Someone h-hurt me?_ I heard the beeping from the machine increasing but I didn't care. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

I felt my heart accelerate and I couldn't breathe correctly. I felt so desperate, I felt so scared. I didn't even notice the tears that were running from my eyes. I only noticed them when I tasted the salty flavor they had. But I didn't do anything to stop them. I just wanted to know what happened.

I mean, if you waked up in a hospital room not knowing what the hell happened, wouldn't you be scared too?! Why there's no one in the room?! _Please, please, someone please tell me what happened! _I began to cry, I felt more alone than ever. If anyone could be here… The only person I remember I saw the last was Astral, before I went to sleep.

"_Astral…_" And even now I'm still worried about him. I couldn't believe myself! I was just in the middle of a panic attack and the only think I could think of was my best friend! Can someone explain me what the hell is wrong with me?!

I heard the door opening and someone rushing to my side, but I couldn't see clearly because of my tears. I heard a male voice, probably a doctor, saying something but I didn't pay attention. Then a female voice followed, maybe a nurse, answering what the man just said, but I didn't understand either.

And I was still in the middle of a panic attack, my mind racing at the speed of 200 miles per hour. I admit it was the worst experience in my life. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even call whatever I was doing thinking! I only know I was sobbing and saying some things that I could barely understand and then I felt a pinch in my left arm and everything went black again.

This time, when I finally opened my eyes again, I didn't felt panic like the first time. I was calmer; I knew panicking wouldn't help me to get the answers. I decided I would have to wait until someone appeared and decided to tell me what happened. That's when I heard a conversations right outside the room I was in.

"What do you mean by not letting me pass?! I need to see my brother!" Definitely, that was Akari's voice.

"I know you're worried Miss Akari, but you can't go see your brother just yet. We still need to wait until he wakes up and then after some more checking we can let you pass." A male voice said. I quickly recognized him as the same voice I heard early.

"Listen, I don't care about the protocol or anything like that, I just want to see my brother is fine!" I felt a tear coming down my eye. Akari could be such a caring sister.

"Please, Miss Akari, calm down. You can see your brother after we finish, we promise to do it quickly." That was the female voice I heard earlier.

After a moment of silence I heard Akari's voice again. "Fine, but soon after you finish I'm going to see him. No excuses!"

"Don't worry! Now, if you excuse us." The female voice talked again.

Silence was followed until the door was opened. I finally saw the two persons who had enter earlier. The man was wearing a white coat, meaning he was a doctor while the woman was wearing a pink uniform, meaning she really was a nurse. The doctor seemed kind and had a reassuring smile while the nurse had calming eyes and a pretty smile.

"It seems you are finally awake! Well, at least not panicking like last time…" The nurse smiled.

"Sorry about that." I smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok, don't worry. At least you're fine now!" She said still smiling. I couldn't stop smiling back.

"Well, Mister Yuma, I'm Dr. Takede and this is my personal nurse, Luka. I'm going to do some checking, could you please do whatever Luka says you?" Dr. Takede seemed nice. I nodded and waited for Luka to say me something.

"Ok, Yuma-kun! Are you afraid of needles?" She asked smiling.

"Um… No. But that doesn't mean I like them. Indeed I don't." I said a bit nervous. I know she had pinched me before, but still, I'm a bit scared.

"Then don't worry. This won't hurt a bit!" She got near me and took out a needle. It wasn't that big but still, a needle is a needle. She pinched me in my left arm again, it hurt a little but I didn't say anything.

"My, my, Yuma-kun! You sure are a very brave little man!" I blushed. Why did she have to say that? It's embarrassing!

She laughed a little and then leaved the room. I looked at Dr. Takede, he was writing something in a paper. I waited patiently until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Dr. Takede? Um…. Can I ask you something?" I said gaining his attention.

"Sure Yuma. What do you wish to ask?" He said with a reassuring smile.

"Well… Um… Do you know… What happened to me? Why I'm here?" I asked a bit afraid of what the answer would be.

"That's what I wish to know Yuma. Can you tell me what happened? The only thing I know is that you were found unconscious in your room by your sister Akari." He said, now his expression changing to one worried.

I widened my eyes. "_What? No. He must be kidding._ _There's just no way he can't know what happened. It's impossible!_"

"Can you tell me, Yuma? Or you don't remember?" He asked again.

"You're kidding, right? I mean, with all the checking you probably did you must know something! Don't you?" I asked hopping he was pulling my hair or something like that.

"So, you don't remember… Yuma, the only thing I found was that your body is weak right now. It looks like you haven't been receiving the nutrients your body needs. And also… I found some wounds in several parts of your body. Do you by causality did those wounds on purpose?" He said carefully.

"What?! What makes you think I would hurt myself on purpose?! Do you think I'm a kind of psycho or something like that?! That's crazy!" I felt really angry. That was like an insult to me. That was totally crazy.

"Yuma, it's ok if you don't want to tell it. But just know, if it is on purpose you better talk before you hurt yourself even badly. And you better stop doing that kind of stuff, it's not healthy." After that he leaved the room. I couldn't believe this! He was insinuating I was a liar!

"I'm not a liar! And I don't hurt myself on purpose!" I screamed out of simple anger. I know I probably looked like a child doing that but I couldn't contain myself.

Soon after that, Akari came. The first thing she did was give me a bear hug and tell me how worried she was. She then told me I was unconscious for almost 6 hours and my friends were also worried. _Great! Now they are worried too! Just perfect!_ After almost 3 hours later the doctor let me leave to my house. But it was already late to go hanging with my friends so we went directly back home.

I couldn't get out of my house the rest of the weekend by doctor's directions. And I was forced to eat a strict diet the doctor gave me. It was the worst weekend I could have. But what made that weekend the worst of all was that I didn't saw Astral around. I was really worried about this. I didn't saw him in all weekend and when Monday came I didn't see him either.

When I reached school I was received by my friends who were really worried about me. I told them I was fine, it was the truth after all. They asked what happened and why was I in the Hospital. I just told them I fainted and the doctor said I was going to be alright, I just needed to follow his instructions.

Of course, I never told them about the wound's conversation the doctor and I had. It's not that I don't trust them, I do, but I don't want to worry them. I don't want to be a pain in the neck. The first thing I did when I returned home was to check what the doctor meant and I was surprised when I saw the wounds myself. No doubt why the doctor was so worried.

I wondered if the doctor had told Akari but I realized he didn't 'cuz Akari didn't tell me anything about it. And I'm sure that if he did she would have told me something. First day passed without any problems. Everything was normal, no weird duels, no Barians, no Numbers. Everything was so oddly fine.

Second day, Tuesday, the same as the first. Nothing unnatural; no problems, no weird duels, no Barians, no numbers. Still oddly fine. Only thing was that tomorrow, Wednesday, the oral reports were due. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Third day, Wednesday, the same as the two before. Nothing weird, no Barians, no Numbers, not even something fun to do. Aside from starting the oral reports, which I was lucky because I didn't start today, nothing much happened. Oh yeah! Akira and I went to the Central Library again. I had fun with him; he's such a great guy!

By the fourth day I was bored. I woke up earlier than I usually did. For some reason I couldn't sleep very well. When I opened my eyes I had a little hope that I could see Astral today, but my hope vanished when I didn't. I sighed, something that had become a habit of mine lately, and got ready to dress up.

I was really tired but I knew I wasn't going to sleep even if I could. I don't even know what's happening with my body lately. It was so weird and I couldn't understand. Even when I was hungry my body didn't wanted to eat, and when I was tired my body refused to sleep. It was like, if **something** was trying to make my body act this way.

I know it's very dangerous when one person doesn't get the necessary nutrients and sleep his body needs. That was the principal reason why I was in the Hospital after all. The doctor said that it could even **kill** people. That was why I needed to follow that diet and sleep all 8 hours completely. Something I didn't like. I mean, I love to eat, yes I admit it, and I also love to sleep, everyone does, but for some reason lately I just don't want to do it.

And that angers me. I want to follow the orders but my body refuses, so I can't do anything about it. And then it's my fault, it's always my fault. I sighed again and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I saw the wounds I had. They were in my sides, my abdomen and even one or two in my chest. And I'm sure I may have some ones in my back.

It looked like if someone cut me with a knife or something like that. They weren't very big and they didn't hurt either, I surely wouldn't have noticed them if it wasn't by the doctor. I put my shirt and my pants before someone entered. I sure was grateful that in PE class we haven't been swimming or maybe someone would have noticed. I finished dressing and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Grandma and Akari were already there. They weren't surprised by my appearance; probably they heard me taking the shower.

Grandma gave me my breakfast, followed by doctor directions, and I started to eat not very happy. I really loved my grandma's cooking but this was way too much. I could never eat everything I was given, and much less with my stomach acting the way it's acting. I was soon full and couldn't eat anything more, my sis insisted to eat more but I couldn't. I told her I'll probably throw everything up if I eat more and she nodded understanding, although I saw she was worried.

I leaved for school and then took my usual classes very bored. There was nothing I could do! After the classes in the morning, lunch time came. By some reason I still don't know, probably just to make my life miserable, Akari told Kotori about the strict diet I was following and she made Kotori promise to watch over me. So Kotori was now making sure I ate everything I needed.

"Come on Yuma, you have to eat everything." And again Kotori was forcing me to eat.

"I can't." That was the only response I gave her.

"You can't or you don't want to? Stop being a child and eat." She said seriously. Sometimes Kotori could kill with her glare.

I really tried to eat but my stomach gave a protest and I couldn't. "I really can't Kotori. My body doesn't want to eat anymore." She sighed and took the trash and put them in the trash can. She then nodded and told me to go with her.

I smiled, happy that Kotori believed me. And after cleaning up I went to her side. We spend the lunch time together, not that I could do something more, until the bell rang and we had to go to class again. Class was boring and nothing interesting happened. In PE we didn't do anything because the teacher was out and we had some free time. Then we went to Science and continued with the oral reports. I was so happy when the bell rang before I could give mine.

We leaved very happy that class was over. I was going to go with my friends to hang out a little since I couldn't before and, luckily, we would get to duel. We were already in the exit when Akira came up. He was smiling and asked me where I was going. I told him I planned to go with my friends and he gave me a confused look. I didn't understand, did I lose something up?

"I thought we were going to my house today…" He whispered sadly.

"We were?" I never remember telling him that.

"Yes. You promised me you were going to teach me how to duel today." He gave me an angry look, not happy that I didn't remembered.

"I did?" He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I felt really bad for him. If I had promised him that, then I should fulfill my word. "Sorry Akira, I kinda forgot. Um… Guys, it is ok if I go with Akira today? I mean, I promised him I would."

Tetsuo and Kotori looked at each other with confused glares. I know they're going to be probably mad at me, but I know they would understand too. They took a moment to think it out and then Tetsuo smiled at me understanding.

"I think its ok, Yuma. If you made a promise then you should fulfill it. It is ok by you guys?" He then asked gaining a nod from everyone minus Kotori.

"Of course, Yuma. After all, you're a man of your word nyan~" Cathy said smiling.

"No problem Yuma! Have fun ura~" Tokunosuke said grinning.

"To summarize, we all think it's ok if you go." Takashi finally said understanding.

I smiled at them and then noticed Kotori hadn't said a word. I knew she was going to be mad but I never thought it would be this mad.

"Kotori? Um… Can we talk in private?" I asked. She nodded and I took her a bit away from the others.

"Look, Kotori, I'm sorry. You know I keep forgetting things and I think I also forgot about this one. I know you're probably mad at me right now-" I started explaining but Kotori didn't let me finish.

"No Yuma. It's ok. I understand. It's just-" Kotori sighed and looked away.

"It's just what? Kotori, what's wrong?" I tried to look her in the eyes but it was really hard to do. "_Now I understand how it feels when people aren't looking you directly at your eyes. It makes you feel really bad. Poor Astral…_" I remembered I made the same thing to Astral. I must apologize about that. It really feels horrible.

"I'm worried Yuma." She finally said.

"Worried? Worried about what?" I said not understanding.

"About you." I opened my eyes surprised.

"What?" This couldn't be happening; why does Kotori always discovers when something's happening to me?

She sighed again. "Look Yuma, I'm really getting worried. You started acting pretty strange lately. And then Akira shows up and you get more weird than usual. And that's not mentioning you went to the Hospital for some unknown reason." She said with worry in her eyes.

"You don't have to worry Kotori! And Akira is a good guy; you don't have to worry about him either. And the Hospital… Well, we never know when we're gonna get sick, that's not something you have to worry." I said smiling at her, trying to reassure her.

"If you say so… But I still think Akira it's kind of weird. Don't you notice he's always trying to get your attention?" She said looking suspiciously at Akira who were talking to our friends and smiling.

I looked over too. "No. I just think he's a guy who's seeking the attention he needs. He's probably going through something really hard to him." I said smiling a bit. For some reason I felt Akira and I were passing through the same thing, although he haven't noticed yet.

"But, why you? Why he's seeking your attention? Doesn't he have a whole school to seek from?" Kotori said still worried.

"We'll never know Kotori. But if he's with me it's because he knows he can trust us and that we can help him. And I would gladly help him." I said. It's true I may have never met Akira before but still, I want him to feel better. So he doesn't have to be like me.

She nodded understanding and smiled at me. "Fine Yuma. I trust you and I know you're making the right decision. I will help if you need it, so count on me. And, it's ok if you go with him today. After all, you promised. Just make sure you don't forget your promises again." She then laughed a little.

I smiled. _At least Kotori doesn't suspect anymore_. We then returned to the other's side and I told Akira I was going to be with him today. He smiled happily and took my arm. We said good-bye to the guys and then leaved to Akira's house. We were walking together and Akira started telling me that he was very happy that I fulfilled my promise.

I smiled sheepishly 'cuz I still don't remember when did I promise him that. But I didn't tell anything to him to not make him mad. I was surprised at how close Akira lived from the Central Library. He lived a couple of blocks away. He's house was really pretty too. It wasn't that big but it wasn't small either.

We entered and leaved our stuff in the couch. He said he was going to search something and that I could sit wherever I wanted. I smiled at him and thank him. He smiled back and leaved the room. I sit in the couch and stayed there for a couple of minutes. Then Akira came back with something to drink for the two of us. I smiled. He was so kind.

We spend almost an hour talking about different kind of stuff. We laughed and had a fun time. We were so into the conversation that we forgot why we were there in the first place. When I noticed the hour I told him I was surprised his parents hadn't returned home. He suddenly saddened and I felt really awful. _What did I said now? _

"My parents aren't coming Yuma. They're really busy right now. They're never here." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry… But, who's living with you? Are you here all alone? Don't you have siblings?" I asked.

"No one's with me. I had a big brother, he was always with me. But he died in a car accident last year. My parents are always busy with work so they don't come here very much. I live here alone. But it's ok. I mean, I'm already used to it." He said trying to sound cheerful.

"_Me and my big mouth. Why do I always have to say the worst things in the worst moments?_" I knew Akira wasn't alright. He was masking himself with smiles, just like I do. I knew Akira felt really alone and he only wanted more attention. And I was willing to give him that.

"Well, since you're here and you promised me to teach me how to duel, why don't we start the lessons? I really want to know what you're going to teach me." He said standing up and smiling.

"Sure thing! So… Do you have cards or we use mine?" Finally! I would get to duel!

"Oh! I think I got ones. I'm going to search them. Please, wait here." He said and then leaved the room.

I waited patiently for Akira to come. While I was waiting I started to think about the things that were happening lately. I was really worried because of Astral's disappearance. I wanted to know what happened with him. I thought maybe I could call him. I was about to touch the Key when I remembered it was on my backpack.

Weird, I don't remember when I put it there, I just know I did. I took my backpack and started searching for it. I found it in one of my notebooks. I frowned. _What the hell is happening here? Why am I forgetting this kind of things?_ I took it out but a tiny piece of paper was tangled in it. I looked at the paper and saw what was written.

_How can I encourage you when I'm the one who's afraid?_

I recognized my handwriting. And I remembered when I wrote that. Again, why do I keep writing this kind of stuff? It only brings me problems. Maybe I should stop doing it. But at the same time, it's true. Everything I written so far, it's always true. Even this one is true.

I was so deep in thought I didn't felt Akira coming up. And I didn't until I felt a shiver coming down my spine. _Why everything's so cold suddenly?_ I hug myself in an attempt to get me warm. And then I heard a slow and recognizable chuckle. Way too recognizable. I looked over and widened my eyes in surprise.

"_**Hello, Yuma~ Did you miss me?**_" No way! There was no way he could be here!

"W-what are y-you doing here?!" I asked still in surprise and shock. I felt a sudden pain in my stomach and I had to cover it to try to stop it.

"_**Don't worry! I didn't came to hurt you~**_" He grinned. "_**I just came to make a truce with you. Of course, if you want to.**_"

I felt my energies leave me. Why does this seem like it's going to end badly?

* * *

**Ariette: ToT I'm sad. I was finishing this chapter and my Internet delete it all! I had to write it all over again ToT I bet all of you felt sorry for Akira's story! XD**

**To the reviewers:**

**Keyshipping-Jenny: Thanks~ And yes, you'll know soon who this Akira guy really is u.u I know Astral-kun it's not useless, but I had to write this ToT And, Surprise! You didn't had to wait two weeks! Yay!**

**SYF: Bingo! Pero los otros lectores no lo pueden saber XD Akira, que misterio verdad? Tienes todo el derecho de estar celosa u.u Yuma's gonna be alright! Don't have to worry!**

**Thor94: Hai! u.u There's this one condition people with this problem have: They think no one can help them. Or they think they're not important enough to be helped. That's called low self-esteem bro. It's pretty dangerous. I decided Yuma could have this condition since I'm very familiar to it u.u Yes, you'll obtain more answers, later XD I'm planning to wirte that story after I finish this one. So wait for it!**

**Breana: Or my lovely Guest #1! Black Mist is coming! In two chapters more! XD But you can already feel his presence. Thanks~ I hope you like this chapter!**

**Lime Gap: Or Guest #3! Yes! I'm giving spoilers? I never thought of that... That's right! He is. But that's his human form which name is Rei Shingetsu. His Barian form is slightly different. Of course I've saw 5D'S! I love them! I have seen every single episode! Funny thing. I was just reading a story where Yuma gets killed before reading your review. I really laughed when I saw this part! XD Don't worry, I'm not going to kill Yuma. I mean, what's the point? I can always torture him to death! XD Nah! I'm kidding! I'm going to torture him, but not to death! XD I'm evil :3**

**Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye: Man, You have such a long name! XD And thanks to you I'm publishing this chapter. So, bow to her you guys! Nah! I'm kidding. But still, thanks for making me publish this. Domo Arigatou~ Hope you like this chapter!**

**Ariette: Thanks to everyone who reads! I love you guys! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**PS: Who wanna a cookie?! *Takes out a cookie***

**PS2: I'm evil! XD **

**PS3: I love to make PS XD**


	7. Note Seven: How can I hold?

**Ariette: Gomene! Gomene! Gomene! I didn't wanted to delay this much, but I had a real problem called laziness So I will directly introduce you the chapter! Enjoy!**

"Talking"/Actions

"_Toughts_"/_Mini Flashbacks, ect_

_Note this chapter_ has

**Important word **

******Yugioh! Zexal characters do not belong to me, if they did I will probably be rich! XD**

* * *

_**Note Seven: How can I hold…?**_

Astral was inside the Key. He had been there for the past 5 days. He was doing nothing, just floating in the nothingness of the Key. He had been really depressed because of Yuma's accident. He felt so useless to Yuma. He didn't even knew what to do anymore. He was afraid that if he leaved the Key something even worse could happen to Yuma.

Although, in the inside he was dying to see how Yuma was. He already missed talking to Yuma. And he was sure Yuma was probably really worried about him. Maybe he could go and see Yuma, but then again, what if Yuma is mad at him? Or maybe Yuma doesn't want to see him. He was so confused. He wanted to see Yuma but at the same time he was afraid.

"_What should I do? Should I go to see Yuma or should I do not?_" Astral was deep in thought deciding what would be best.

Astral stopped for a moment and looked at the Number's pillars that were in front of him. He saw the glowing Numbers that were there, but what interested him the most was Number 96's pillar. Almost 5 days ago the pillar started shining in a weird manner. He was really worried Black Mist would appear again.

Another reason why he stayed inside the Key. He wanted to make sure Black Mist didn't corrupt the other Numbers. But he found weird that the number hadn't appeared in those last 5 days. It was like if it was planning something different this time. And that worried him the most. What if Yuma is in danger this time? What if Black Mist is planning to hurt Yuma even badly?

Astral tried to remove those thoughts from his head but he couldn't. He felt so uneasy. He knew something was going to happen. He needed to see Yuma. It was enough of hiding. Yuma's safety was on risk this time and he wasn't going to forgive himself if something happened to Yuma. He decided it would be best to leave now. He was about to leave when he heard Yuma's voice in the distance.

"_How can I encourage you when I'm the one who's afraid?"_

He stopped. What was that? Did Yuma… Said something? That definitely sounded like one of the notes Yuma was writing. But, why did he heard that? Was he hearing Yuma's thoughts?

"_Can Yuma possibly be writing again?_" He thought to himself. Maybe he should wait a little before going to Yuma. He knew Yuma needed space to think alone. After all, he didn't wanted Yuma to feel uncomfortable with his presence.

But, that note. Remembering what he heard just a little ago made him feel really worried. At least he now knew Yuma was fine, physically. But that note said he wasn't fine mentally. How would humans put it? He was facing a psychological problem. Or in a more easy way: he was facing an internal problem with himself.

Astral didn't understand one thing: Why would Yuma be afraid? And, Yuma is afraid of what? Yuma didn't have a reason to be afraid. Or at least, that's what Astral thought. He stayed analyzing what that note could possibly meant. That was until he felt a sudden change in the atmosphere.

Everything was so cold suddenly. Well, the Key was usually cold but this time it was even colder. Astral felt a shiver coming down his spine. He felt his uneasiness grow even more. Something was happening. He knew it. He saw a light shine behind him. It was Number 96's pillar. It started to shine brightly enough to blind Astral.

"_Definitively, something is happening. I must go to see Yuma now._" Astral was about to leave the Key again but found out he couldn't. "_What is this? Why can I not leave the Key?_"

The only time Astral remembered he couldn't leave the Key was when Kaito stole it from Yuma. He had felt Yuma's presence had disappeared and he was worried. He tried to leave they Key but couldn't. He then learned it was because Yuma wasn't wearing the Key. Something he found oddly strange, but didn't mattered to him.

It also happened while Yuma was dueling Gilag with Rei. Yuma gave the Key to Kotori and when Astral tried to leave to help Yuma he found he couldn't leave either. And that night too. Although he was very tired he wanted to see if Yuma was fine. But the same thing happened. He couldn't leave the Key. So, every time Yuma wasn't wearing the Key it meant that Astral couldn't leave it.

"_Why is Yuma not wearing the Key?"_ Astral thought all the possibilities that could happen for Yuma to not wear the Key, but the only ones that appeared on his head was that something bad happened to Yuma.

"_What is this feeling I get in my chest? I am very worried about Yuma, but I feel something else… I get this feeling that… Something really bad is happening…_" Astral could barely stand the uneasiness he was facing. He wanted to know what was happening, he **needed** to know. But he couldn't. He'll have to stay until he could see what was happening.

A couple of hours passed. Astral wasn't sure how many time passed, he just knew it was a very long time. He calculated it could have been 3 to 5 hours or maybe more. He tried to leave the Key a couple of times but soon stopped because he knew it was futile. As time passed his uneasiness stopped, but he was still worried about Yuma.

He wanted to make sure Yuma was alright. It doesn't matter now if Yuma was mad at him or didn't want to see him. He was going to check out Yuma as soon as he could. Another hour passed and Astral was still trapped inside the Key. He thank whoever was in charge of Destiny for giving him the patience he needed, because he knew that a normal person would probably drive nuts trapped inside there.

Although, he must admit that it wasn't that bad. The serene atmosphere the Key had helped him to calm down. It gave him peace even in moments of chaos. Defeated, Astral decided to just calm down and clear his thoughts. Maybe that was going to entertain him until he could leave the Key. Time passed as Astral stayed there thinking to himself, he was in deep meditation. That was until a sudden change in the atmosphere interrupts him.

He felt Yuma's presence near again. If that was correct then it meant that Yuma was wearing the Key again, and that he could finally leave! He got up, he never noticed he had been sitting, and finally was able to leave the Key. When he reached Yuma's room he saw it was already late night. He noticed the bright moon that was shining through the window and all the stars that could be seen. But what caught the most his attention was the sleeping figure of his companion.

Yuma seemed to be fine, nothing was different from the last time he saw him. He saw how Yuma's chest would grow and shrink over and over again. _Breathing._ That was what Yuma told him when he noticed this. It was completely normal for humans to breathe, they needed it. But for some reason, he felt Yuma's breathing was a bit irregular. Like if Yuma was altered or stressed. Astral knew that when humans had strong emotions their breathing would change to one more accelerated.

But Yuma's breathing wasn't like that. In fact, he could swear Yuma was having a pretty hard time to breathe. But Astral didn't know what it meant. He had never saw something like that. He had saw Yuma's breathing increasing in their duels, what made him have a hard time to breathe too. But this was different, his breathing was calm. So calm, it looked that any moment he could stop breathing. And that scared Astral the most. He was sure that when people didn't breathe it was because they had already left this world.

He didn't wanted that for Yuma. He didn't wanted Yuma to die. Yuma was still young and had a whole future to look for. Yuma was his best friend. Astral had learned so many things with him, he had felt so many emotions with him, he had felt **alive** with him. He appreciates everything Yuma was making to help him, to regain his memories. Astral had one and a million reasons to say Yuma was his best friend. And because of that, Astral didn't want to lose Yuma.

Astral didn't notice the tears that were falling from his eyes. Just the thought to lose Yuma was enough to make his heart shrink. Astral tried to touch Yuma's hand but he realized he was still intangible. He wanted to be able to touch things; he wanted to be able to hold Yuma's hand, to know what human's skin felt like. But the true reason why he wanted to touch things so badly was that he wanted to be able to show Yuma his affection, his gratitude.

He had seen many humans do different things that implied touching. And every time he would ask Yuma what they were doing Yuma simply responded they were showing affection_. Holding hands…_ That was the one that catch his attention the most. Yuma had told him that holding hands meant many things. It could be a salute, it could be showing affection, it could be comfort, it could be encourage, it could be security... Astral wanted to be able to show all of this to Yuma.

And sometimes he would ask himself_: How can a simple action have such a great meaning?_ Astral knew it was true, he knew that action could be really important in life. Something so little could be the most immense showing of affection, and he wanted to share it with Yuma. But since he was intangible he couldn't do it. He couldn't show affection and that saddened him. Astral retreated to a corner of the room, where he could see Yuma's sleeping figure.

He cried in silence not wanting to disturb the boy. Right now, he wanted to be able to touch because he thought that way he could help Yuma. If he were able to touch he could comfort Yuma, he could stay with him and protect him. But whishing something doesn't mean it can happen. He had to deal with the pain of feeling useless; he had to deal with the pain of not being there for his friend. But he also wanted to do something more, anything he could to help Yuma.

Astral stayed there watching his friend sleep. He already knew he was still crying but he could care less. At least he knew Yuma was fine. Astral smiled sadly. _Yuma is so strong, nothing can beat him down._ He just hoped Yuma would tell him what was bothering his mind. He saw how Yuma twisted and turned uncomfortable in the hammock, something he found weird. Suddenly Yuma sat with his eyes wide open, his breathing accelerate.

Astral watched in silence as his friend covered his face with his hands. He heard Yuma's breathing calm down a little as the boy relaxed. Then Yuma looked up and saw the blue alien in a corner of the room.

"You're here…" That was the only thing Yuma said.

Astral just nodded, a bit afraid of what Yuma's reaction would be. He was very surprised when he saw the tears forming in his companion's eyes. Yuma started crying in silence as a little smile formed in his lips.

"You don't have idea of how much I missed you…" The boy said between sobs.

Astral got near the boy without telling a word. He was surprised. He expected every kind of reaction but he didn't expect this one. He didn't understand. Why was Yuma crying? Doesn't that mean he was sad?

"_Yuma, why are your eyes wet?"_

He remembered now… The question he made to Yuma…

"_Is that a way for humans to express their feelings?"_

And the answer Yuma gave him…

"_Yes. We cry if we're sad or if we're very happy…"_

So, does that mean that Yuma was happy to see him?

"I'm so happy to see you…" Astral stared at Yuma impressed. It was like if Yuma had read his mind. Yuma stared back, that was when Astral noticed Yuma's eyes were red and swollen.

It was impossible Yuma's eyes were like that just because the crying he did right now. Astral knew human's eyes would turn like that if they cried a lot, but Yuma didn't cry that much. Unless, of course, Yuma was crying before Astral came. If that was the case then it could be possible.

"Yuma…. I am sorry…" Astral lowered his head not wanting to see the reaction in his friend.

"What do you mean you're sorry? You've done nothing wrong, Astral." Yuma said. "If someone has to say sorry, then it's me…"

Astral looked up. He saw the guiltiness in Yuma's eyes. He felt bad for the boy; Yuma was being so hard on himself. Astral nodded, not wanting to start a fight with Yuma.

"Would you, at least, tell me why were you crying before?" And of course, Astral didn't forget his previews thoughts. He wanted to know why Yuma was crying.

"I was crying of happiness. I'm glad to see you're ok. I thought you were mad at me or something like that." Yuma said a bit confused.

Astral shook his head. "I know that, Yuma. I meant, why were you crying before I came?"

"Uh? Why would you think I cried before?" Yuma asked a bit nervous.

Astral pointed at Yuma's eyes. "Your eyes. They are red and swollen. Humans usually have their eyes like this when they cried too much. So I suppose you did it too before I came."

Yuma gasped and covered his face. Astral frowned at this action. Why Yuma covered his face like that? Besides, if Yuma's trying to hide his eyes he's late, Astral already saw them. Yuma sighed and stopped covering, he then looked at Astral.

"Astral… It's just… I'm… There's this thing that…" Yuma kept trailing off trying to explain the situation. Astral stayed watching attentively trying to understand what Yuma meant. Yuma sighed defeated not knowing what to say.

"Yuma… Why it is so hard to tell me what is happening? Do you not trust me?" Astral asked hurt. After all, that was what he thought. Yuma opened his eyes wide.

"Astral! No! It's not that! I trust you! I really do! But it's just…" Yuma looked away.

"Yuma, please, tell me what is happening. I am worried; I do not know what is happening. I am confused, and I have this feeling that I can do something to help you but I do not know how. **How can I help you if you do not tell me what is wrong?**" Astral knew the only way to make Yuma talk was speaking his language. Maybe if he said something that Yuma would say Yuma could understand.

And it looked like it worked. Astral saw realization hit Yuma's eyes. Yuma slowly opened his mouth and tried to say something but nothing came. Astral saw tears forming in Yuma's eyes. Yuma started sobbing again; he covered his mouth to try to silence his sobs. Astral watched as his companion broke in tears and sobs. Astral couldn't stop the tears that were falling from his eyes, seeing his friend so broken made him feel broken too.

He found himself sobbing, something he never made before. He covered his mouth surprised. _What was that noise coming from his mouth?_ But although he covered his mouth the sobs continued sounding. Tears and sobs now mixed were coming from the blue alien, who didn't know what to do. The ordeal was so powerful he needed to kneel to found some balance. He continued crying not noticing the red eyes that were watching him with guilt.

Yuma knew he could do nothing, and Astral knew it too. The two of them stayed there crying, the presence of the other comforting each of them. And although there was no physical contact, as Astral wanted, he felt that for once Yuma and he were being one. Not like the times they did Zexal, this time they were sharing their feelings without being really together. It was a moment where the two of them could express their feelings and comfort each other, without the need of words. The two stayed like that for a couple of minutes more until the boy finally fell asleep in the floor.

The alien watched the now sleeping figure of his companion breathing calmly. He stayed in the floor with him, not wanting to return to the Key or leave the boy's side. He sighed and looked at the window without much effort. He saw the shining moon and the shining dots named stars. He started crying again, but this time not as strong as before. _What was wrong with him?!_ He couldn't control the tears now, but he knew that when the sun appeared he would have the same stoic face he always has. So, for this night, he let the moon and the stars be a silent witness of his tears.

Next day came; Yuma woke up a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to sleep in the floor, much less in the position he was. He slowly stood and looked over. He found the blue alien near the window with a stoic look in his face. Yuma sighed and went to the bathroom. Astral stayed in the room to give Yuma some privacy. When the boy leaved, Astral softened his expression a little. He was still worried about Yuma, especially after seeing the boy in such an emotional breakdown last night.

The day went completely normal. Yuma and Astral didn't talk that much but at least they were talking. Astral noticed Yuma wasn't eating that much lately. At first, he didn't thought it was something to worry about, but now he was worried. Yuma always loved to eat but now he barely ate something, he said he couldn't eat anymore. It was really strange that someone suddenly stops' eating when usually eats everything he can.

Also he noticed Yuma is getting weaker and paler. Yuma almost didn't have the energies to do all the stuff he made before. He now evaded almost every kind of challenge that included physical strength. But the most weird of all was that he made a weird excuse to skip PE class when they were about to swim, something he never made before. This worried Astral even more, if that could be possible.

What angered Astral the most was the black-haired boy under the name Akira. For some reason, every time Akira got near Yuma, Astral felt a sudden charge of dislike inside him. He didn't know why, but that boy made him feel really uneasy. It made his insides burn with dislike and jealousy, something that he controlled perfectly. Akira was acting even more annoyingly that the same Vector when he pretended to be Rei Shingetsu. Astral only passed one day with Akira and he was already tired of how 'possessive' Akira was with Yuma.

A week passed in the same conditions, nothing new happened. Only that Yuma received his grades the last Friday and they all made a celebration because of the good grades everyone shared. They made a little party in Yuma's house, where they had a lot of fun. They laughed and enjoyed their selves without much effort. Everyone was happy at the end of the day; even Astral had to admit he enjoyed himself thanks to Kotori. The only problem Astral had was Akira.

As part of Yuma's friends he was, of course, invited to the party. Something Astral didn't like, but he could do nothing. Akira happily agreed and enjoyed himself with everyone else, of course, always acting possessive when it came to Yuma. Yuma didn't mind it and never saw a problem with Akira's attitude, but Astral did. He thought Akira was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was, but since he was invisible too, he couldn't ask him personally.

When the party finished it was already night. Everyone said their goodbyes and leaved to go home. Akira stayed a couple of minutes more after the guys leaved and helped Yuma to clean up the mess. While cleaning they were talking very happily and laughing. Yuma liked very much Akira's company and it seemed like Akira liked Yuma's. After they finished cleaning Akari, Yuma's sister, offered Akira to stay for a while, which he answered with a nod.

Akira stayed a couple of hours more with Yuma, until it was really late and he had to leave. Yuma told him he could stay but Akira said he needed to get back home. Yuma let Akira leave but made him promise they would see each other the next day, which Akira agreed. Yuma was now accompanying Akira to the door to say his farewells.

"Good night Yuma. I sure had a nice day with you!" Akira said with a smile.

"Me too! Remember about tomorrow, 'kay?" Yuma smiled back.

"Of course! I hope we can have as much fun as today." Akira grinned happily.

"Yeah, I hope that too. Good night Akira…" Yuma said a bit sad.

"C'mon, Yuma. Don't give me that face. We're going to see tomorrow, aren't we? So stop being sad. Can you do that for me?" Akira said looking Yuma directly at his eyes.

"'Kay… I'll try…" Yuma whispered.

Astral was watching from afar. He hadn't told anything about Akira to Yuma because he knew Yuma wouldn't like it. He just hoped his suspicions about Akira were wrong, for the sake of Yuma. Akira finally leaved and Yuma went to his room, not before telling his sister and grandma his good nights. Yuma changed his clothes to his pajama before sitting in front of the little desk that was in front of the window of the attic.

Yuma took the picture he had from his parents and gave it a little kiss and whispered a good night. Astral has seen this before, since Yuma's emotional breakdown, and he felt really sorry for Yuma. He now knew the reason of Yuma's emotional breakdown; it was because of the stress of not knowing the whereabouts of his parents. Yuma really missed them; after all he was just a kid. Even looking strong as he was, Yuma was broken inside.

Yuma once told Astral that Mirai, Yuma's mother, would usually sing a song for him when he couldn't sleep. She would sit in front of his bed and take his hand and sing a beautiful song for him to sleep. He said that what he liked the most was when his mother stroked his hand in an attempt to comfort him. He also said his mother's hand was really soft and that every time she touched him he felt secure and warm.

Yuma admitted he missed his mother even more than his father, because at least he knew about his father but he didn't knew of his mother. And also, because he regretted not passing much time with his mother. Yuma said that if he knew what was going to happen then he would have passed more time with her. His words were always so filled with care and love, that Astral knew they were true.

Astral watched as Yuma silently started crying. He took the photo and hugged it while whispered how much he missed them. Astral heard Yuma say so many lovely things to his mother and tell his father he wanted to become like him, strong and decided. He saw how Yuma would tell them how went his day and everything he did. Then he would see Yuma cry again, because he wanted them to be there.

This scene always broke Astral, he found himself crying silently with Yuma. Although he didn't knew how Yuma felt he knew he shared his feelings. When Yuma was sad Astral would be sad too, and when Yuma was happy Astral would be happy. And feeling his companion so broken broke him too. He wanted so badly to be able to comfort him, the same way his mother did when he was little. But he could do nothing; he just could stay there and watch in silence, hoping Yuma could get over it.

Astral saw the boy cry until he couldn't cry anymore and went to sleep. He saw the now sleeping figure of his friend. Astral saw Yuma mumble something in his sleep as a tear fell down. He felt so bad for the boy and at the same time he was impressed. How could Yuma be someone in the day but be completely different in the nigh? He didn't know, and he didn't want to ask neither. Everything was 'fine' as it was; he didn't need to add something more.

Astral got near the window where he saw the picture in the little desk below Yuma. He found another note, which he read mentally:

_How can I hold your hand when I can't even see you anymore?_

Astral sighed and looked at Yuma. He wanted to help him, but he needed to wait until he could. "_Even if it takes a lifetime Yuma, I swear I will help you…_"

* * *

**Ariette: Again, GOMENE! *Bows* Well, now that that's settle...**

**To the reviewers:**

**SYF: .-. Weird... Astral's here! Because I can! :P Hope you enjoy~**

**Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye: Another long name! Mind if I call you LRH? I update! Yay!**

**Thor94: Muahahaha, you'll know soon, you'll know! Nope, I really thought you guys would know, well I suppose you'll had to wait XD**

**Keyshipping-Jenny: u.u Yeah, poor Yuma... Don't worry! Astral's here! XD I knew you were going to fell for Akira's story! I'm fine, now glad that my family is ok and that I got a 100% in my Science project :D**

**Briana: Guest #1: I already know when you review! XD Now you know where Astral was! You'll know, you'll know! Thank you! I'm flattered! XD**

**That's it for the reviewers! I hope you all like this chapter and thanks to everyone who reads!**

**PS: No one wanted a cookie... ToT**

**PS2: I changed the photo! What do you think?**

**PS3: Since I love you guys I decided to do a mini challenge. The winner gets a One-Shot from me with the topic they want and everything. To participate you just have to answer a simple question in your review. In next chapter I will say the winner and the conditions the One-Shot has, so please participate! The question is:**

**What you think is going to happen in next chapter?**

**The one who gets it right wins. There can be more than one winner. If no one says the correct answer I will choose the one who said the closest answer. I'll give you two weeks to participate. And I promise next chapter is going to be longer!**

**See you there!**


	8. Note Eight: How can I love?

**Ariette: I'M SORRY! GOMENE! I SWEAR I DIDN'T WANTED TO DELAY SO MUCH! Now you probably all hate me ToT *Goes to a corner crying***

**Yuma: Is she still depressed?**

**Astral: Seems like it...**

**Yuma: *Sigh* Well, I suppose we can give a hand then :D**

**Astral: We could...**

**Yuma: Good! *Takes a paper out of nowhere* Now... This says that this chapter is dedicated to Durbe the Barian's sister... And it says she's sorry for delaying so much...**

**Durbe: *Appears of nowhere* I got a sister?**

**Yuma: Not you! The writer! Now! On with the story!**

**Astral: Zexal characters do not belong to Ariette**

* * *

_**Note Eight: How can I love…?**_

A new day came. The sun wasn't up yet. Yuma woke up early, not that he wanted to do it. He looked at the corner of the room where the blue alien was. Mismatched eyes crossing with scarlet eyes. Neither of them said a word. Yuma stood and left to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then, he took a little shower. He started dressing inside the bathroom. Before he putted his shirt he saw the wounds he still had.

He sighed. "At least they're getting better…" Yuma was being really cautious with them. He didn't let anyone get near him just to make sure no one notice or hurt him more. He didn't take his shirt out unless he was completely alone. That was why he made excuses to skip PE class when there was swimming section. He was sure no one had seen them, not even Astral. And that relieved him; Yuma didn't want anyone to know about them.

Yuma finished dressing and left the bathroom to search for his sister. He found her in the kitchen with his Grandma. It looked like Haru just made breakfast and Akari was helping her. Yuma gave them his good mornings, to which Haru responded with a smile.

"Good morning, honey. Why are you up so early? I thought you were going to stay sleeping since yesterday you went to sleep very late." Haru said a bit surprised.

"Well, I didn't felt like sleeping more, grandma." Yuma answered back.

"Yuma! You know you're supposed to sleep eight hours completely, and I don't think you did it. Go to your room young boy! Or I will force you." Akari demanded to the boy. Yuma just sighed at his sister's attitude.

"Akari… I don't think I would be able to sleep again. Besides, I was planning to go with the others to have fun." Yuma said calmly.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I think you won't unless you go to sleep some more." Akari pointed the exit telling the boy to leave.

"_Akari could be so stubborn sometimes…_" Yuma thought. "Akari, I won't go to sleep, I'm not tired. Now, will you please stop ordering me like if I were a little kid? 'Cuz I'm certainly not." Yuma closed his eyes sighing once more.

"So this is how it's going to be… Fine then, I can play this game too." Akari said with a dangerous voice.

"Wha-?" Yuma didn't have the time to ask because his sister took him bridal-style and left to his room.

After what felt like hours to the young boy, Haru was able to talk his granddaughter out of her idea of making Yuma sleep. Of course, Akari didn't made it easy. She fought and pouted like a little kid. But at the end, Akari had to resign and let Yuma do what he wished. Yuma thank his grandmother for helping out and then the three of them went to have breakfast, although Yuma wasn't very happy with the idea.

"Now, now Yuma. Why don't you eat your breakfast? Are you feeling sick again?" Haru asked after seeing her grandson didn't ate his breakfast.

"It's not that grandma. It's just… I can't eat anymore. I think I'm still full with everything I ate yesterday." Yuma said, using the party as an excuse.

"Um… Probably you're right, Dear. Well, then, leave that there, I will clean it up later. You can go now." Haru smiled warmly.

"But-!" Akari was interrupted by Yuma sudden response.

"Thanks grandma! I'll be leaving now!" Yuma stood quickly and left the room and went to the exit.

He left the house in no time and went to the point where Akira and he planned to meet each other. Yuma walked a couple of minutes until he reached the Central Library, where he found Akira waiting for him. After a quick change of words, the two boys left to do something fun. They went to different places and talked a lot along the way. At the end of the day, the two of them were very happy and decided to have a movie night in Yuma's house. When they reached the house Akari was in the living room working on her computers.

"Hi, Akari~ What you doing?~" Yuma jumped in front of his sister to gain his attention.

"Yuma! When did you come?" Akari soon noticed the presence of Akira. "Oh! It seems you're here too Akira. Hi."

"Good afternoon, Akari. I hope you don't mind if I stay for a while…" Akira said bowing a little.

"Hehe, don't worry! I don't mind. I bet Yuma invite you to stay for a while, didn't he?" Akari eyed Yuma who smiled sheepishly.

"Yup, he surely did! We were planning to have a movie night! That doesn't annoy you, right?" Akira asked.

"Of course not. As long as Yuma don't put the volume too high everything's fine, you heard Yuma?" Akari said again eyeing Yuma.

"Hehe, I won't big sis! Now, we take our leave! We'll be in my room!" Yuma ran upstairs with Akira to his room. When they reached his room, they found Yuma's grandmother finishing cleaning the room.

"Oh, Yuma! I didn't see you coming sweetheart." Haru smiled at her grandson and soon noticed the presence of the other boy. "Oh, I see you brought a friend. My! If it is young Akira! How are you today, Honey?"

"I'm very good, Ms. Haru. Thanks for asking." Akira bowed slightly to show some respect.

"Oh! Don't call me like that! Just tell me Grandma. A friend of Yuma is also part of my family." Haru said with a smile.

"O-ok, grandma." Akira replied. Haru smiled warmly at the boys and then left the room.

The boys entered the room and went to the attic, not before closing the door of the room. They turn on the TV and putted some movies they found in there. The majority of the movies were childish and fantasy, but the boys liked them. They were 'spellbound' with the childish movie they were now seeing. It was about a young girl whose father had to go to the war. She didn't want that for her father so she disguised as her father's son and entered the war for him. She was very brave, and saved a lot of people. She also beat a whole army of the evil guys!

At the end of the movie, the boys were touched by the cute scene of the father-daughter reunion. Yuma smiled as he saw the cute ending while Akira looked everywhere searching for something or **someone**. Yuma soon noticed this and gave a sigh.

"He's not here Akira, if that's what you're searching." Yuma said lowering his head.

"I know." That was the only response Akira gave, his voice suddenly sounding somewhat angry.

"What do you wish? Why are you searching for him?" Yuma asked a bit confused.

"_**Oh, Yuma-kun~ It's nothing serious~ I was just curious of where could he be~**_" Akira's voice now sounding completely different from his normal voice. This time his voice sounded cold and teasing.

"…. Fine. As you can already see, Astral's not here. He's probably inside the Key." Yuma looked away, although he didn't admit it, he still was a bit scared about this situation.

"_**Come on Yuma! Don't tell me you want to pull back~ We made a truce, I would help you and you will help me, didn't we?**_" Akira looked at Yuma, his eyes now shining in dark-golden light.

"I-I know… And I will fulfill my promise, Akira." Yuma said looking at the boy seated beside him.

"_**Please, don't use those formalities with me~ How many times have I tell you to call me by my name?**_" Akira asked with a grin forming in his lips.

"Many times… Black Mist…" Yuma said lowering his head again.

"_**Good!~ Never forget that Yuma.**_" Akira's grin now transforming into a smugly smile.

"Hai….." Yuma whispered.

After that conversation the two boys didn't talk until it was time for Akira to leave. Yuma escorted Akira to the door and gave him his farewells and a promise of seeing each other the next day. The next day came and the boys did exactly the same thing as the day before, minus the movie part since Akira had stuff to do. Monday came with bright rays of light coming through the window. Yuma woke up… Well, in fact he didn't because he was already awake.

Yuma stood and leaved to change his clothes in the bathroom as he did every morning. He took his usual bath and he brushed his teeth. While brushing his teeth a sudden wave of nausea 'attacked' him. He quickly went to the toilet where he started to throw up. Little tears formed in his eyes as he thrown up his late night snack. He had never experience something like that. He had got sick before and, of course, thrown up but never like this. He felt pain in all his stomach and it was like his ribs were being torn apart. After that powerful ordeal, he took a time to breathe and calm himself.

"_What's wrong with me? I don't understand._" Yuma shivered a little before flushing the toilet. He sighed and brushed his teeth again. No one liked that kind of savor in his mouth.

He then leaved for school without saying a word. He didn't want anyone to suspect. Class went completely normal, as far as it seemed. Yuma decided not to do any physical contact or challenge in order to keep himself from getting worse. They were in History class; the teacher was talking about something that had to do with the First World War or something like that. Yuma didn't pay attention, still thinking of the events of that morning. A shiver went down his spine just to think about it.

"_It's so weird…. I can't understand… Why do I feel like this?_" Yuma stayed thinking for a while. He started thinking also of his matter with Akira, or better said: his matter with Black Mist. "_I just can't believe this… I thought Black Mist wasn't going to appear until some more time… It seems I was wrong…_"

Class finished, and it was time for lunch time. Yuma remained sitting because he never noticed the bell ringing. Kotori, who was about to leave with the others, soon noticed this and got really worried. She told the others to leave and went to Yuma's side. She sat beside him and waited patiently for Yuma to notice her, but Yuma was so deep in thought that he never did. Kotori sighed and clapped her hands near Yuma's ear, making the boy jump scared.

"K-Kotori! You scared me!" Yuma said trying to calm himself.

"Yuma… You got me really worried." Kotori said with worry in her voice. "You've been acting really strange lately, and you're like, out of here. I know something's wrong, why don't you want to tell me?"

"Kotori…." Yuma looked away. He couldn't hide it anymore; he couldn't hide it from Kotori. "Kotori… True is that I-" Yuma was soon interrupted by a jumping boy coming from nowhere.

"Yuma-kun!" The boy landed on top of Yuma and hugged him in a possessive manner.

"A-Akira! You scared me!" Yuma quickly recognized the black haired boy and tried to pull him apart.

Akira laughed. "Sorry Yuma-kun! I won't do it again, I promise." Akira stopped hugging Yuma and stood. "Oh! Hi Kotori! Didn't see you there!"

"You sure?" Kotori said with a cold tone. Yuma stared surprised at Kotori. Wasn't Kotori going to finally accept Akira?

"Um…. Yeah, I'm sure…" It seemed Akira didn't notice the cold tone Kotori gave and responded innocently.

Kotori just looked away and 'humph'. Yuma stared at her strangely and then at Akira who smiled sheepishly. He sighed and took his stuff to leave. Kotori and Akira followed him. Lunch break went great; there were no problems and nothing out of the ordinary. The day passed without anything new. And the day after passed too. And the following day. Now being a new day, were everything seemed also normal. It was getting kind of boring, but they couldn't help it.

In those few last days, there had been raining nonstop. Everyone was bringing their umbrellas to school, but Yuma, as a forgetful person he is, keep forgetting to bring it. So it always resulted on Akira taking Yuma home. Kotori was having enough of this; she couldn't deal with Akira anymore. She tried to understand as Yuma told her, but it was enough. Every time Kotori and Yuma were alone and about to talk seriously Akira appeared out of nowhere and interrupted their conversation. She needed to put a stop to all this and she was going to do it today.

Yuma entered school not feeling very good. He went to his classes and ignored everything the teachers were saying. Luckily for him, no one seemed to notice. Well, almost no one. Of course, Kotori noticed. For some reason Yuma found strange he didn't saw Akira between the classmates. He soon discovered he was absent, what gave Kotori a big smile. Kotori took advantage of this and when she had the chance she started talking to Yuma.

Yuma was in one of the classrooms alone, the guys had just left to take lunch and Yuma was finishing something in his notebook. Yuma was so distracted at class that he started drawing a broken heart on his notebook, something that may sound girlish, but he didn't mind. He wrote a little note inside the broken heart and he read it mentally.

_How can I love…?_

But Yuma was interrupted when he heard someone entering the room. He closed his notebook really fast and looked at the one who entered. It was Kotori, she sat beside Yuma and started talking to him.

"Now, Yuma. How are you feeling today?" Kotori asked when she sat beside the boy in Lunch time.

"In fact, I'm not feeling that good. I think I need to do something different today… Maybe… Have a time alone, wouldn't you mind?" Yuma asked standing and ready to leave the room.

"Sure, Yuma… Now that Akira's not here, you can hide from me since he's not going to save your neck." Kotori said a bit annoyed and turned her back to him.

"What? Kotori! It's not that! I'm not hiding from you!" Yuma exclaimed. "_Great! First Astral and now Kotori! Who's next?_"

"Well, if you're not hiding from me, then tell me: What's wrong with you Yuma?" Kotori said looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Kotori, I…." Yuma looked away ashamed. He was doing it again, he was hiding things from his friends, he was lying.

"I see… Yuma, I'm worried. I don't know what's wrong with you and that makes me feel awful. I want to help you; I want to give you a hand. Because Yuma, you're my best friend and I love you." Kotori said blushing a little.

"Kotori…" Yuma didn't knew what to say, he was out of words.

"As a friend, Yuma. I love you as a friend. Geez, don't let that thought get into your head." Kotori said looking away.

Yuma blushed a little. "_How could I think Kotori loves me more than a friend, that's stupid._" Yuma laughed at himself and smiled at Kotori. "I know Kotori. I wasn't thinking otherwise. Thanks Kotori, for everything."

Kotori gave him a sincere smile and hugged him. Yuma stayed surprised but after a minute he returned the hug. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes and then draw away from each other's arms. With a final smile the two of them left the room and continued to have lunch together. Day went normally after that conversation. The two were now at 'peace' after such change of words. Yuma invited Kotori to go with him visit Akira to see why he didn't come to school. Kotori agreed, although she didn't wanted to do it, but it was for Yuma after all.

When the bell rang indicating the end of school, the two Youngers left together under the girl's umbrella. It was raining pretty hard and there were many people running from one way to another. After a couple of minutes, where the two Youngers fought to escape from the multitude of running people, they reached the house they were searching. Yuma knocked the door but no one answered, this worried him more. He knocked again and a third time. After seeing no one answered he decided to see if he could enter another way. He was surprised when he discovered the door was unlocked and he could enter. The two of them entered and saw the house was apparently empty. Yuma told Kotori to check the others rooms while he checked upstairs. The girl agreed and soon they were searching simultaneously.

After searching in some rooms, Yuma found the black haired boy in what looked like an abandoned room. The boy was soundly sleeping, but seemed kind of sick. Yuma got near and touched the boy's forehead, only to discover he had a high fever. Yuma immediately left the room and searched for Kotori. He found her in the kitchen and told her about the other boy's fever. She narrowed her eyes and then told him to take her to him. Yuma showed her the room and she entered in it, and then touched the boy's forehead only to confirm Yuma's words. She asked Yuma to bring her a wet towel and if he could find some medicine. Yuma quickly followed her orders and went to search for those things, he soon returned with the towel and left again. Kotori put the wet towel in Akira's forehead and waited for Yuma to return. She didn't notice the boy open his eyes and watch her in silence. When Yuma returned Akira decided to speak to make sure they noticed he was awake.

"G-guys? How did you enter?" Akira said almost in a whisper.

"Akira! You're awake! What happened? Why did you leave your door unlocked?" Yuma asked getting near to Akira as possible.

"I-I left my door unlocked? I don't remember-" Akira gasped suddenly, it seemed he remembered now.

"What? What happened?" Yuma asked again.

"Well, I remember I woke up this morning and I was feeling a bit sick. When I was about to leave I felt dizzy and I decided to stay at home." Akira explained.

"Now, Yuma, let Akira get some rest. He's sick and you're going to make him feel worse." Kotori said closing her eyes.

"'Kay…" Yuma whispered and separated from the black haired boy.

"Now, let me see what you bring." Kotori commanded.

"Here!" Yuma gave her the medicine he found in one of the bathrooms.

"Mmm… This may work…" Kotori opened the medicine and turned to the other boy. "Akira, open up!"

"Wha-?" The boy tried to say something but Kotori took advantage of it and putted the medicine in his mouth.

After a minute Akira grimaced and screamed. "Argh! What the hell was that?!"

"Just medicine, you're supposed to take," Kotori replied in a cold tone.

Yuma looked at them without saying a word. It was obvious how Kotori seemed to dislike Akira way too much, and it seems Akira disliked her too. After that Kotori decided to leave, Yuma was going to leave with her but Akira 'begged' him to stay. He sighed and agreed to stay and escorted Kotori to the exit. Kotori gave her farewell to Yuma and a warning to stay away from Akira as much as he could. He nodded and finally let Kotori leave. Then he returned to Akira's room and watched as the boy looked angrily at the wall.

"Still angry at Kotori for making you drink medicine?" Yuma asked with a smile.

"Hmph! I don't know what the hell that was, but I will never drink that again!" Akira responded with anger in his voice.

Yuma laughed a little. "It's just medicine; we humans drink it to get better when we're sick."

"It sure tasted like hell." Akira said again.

"Yup, sometimes it does…" Yuma laughed again, amaze at how he was taking that. "By the way… How did you got sick? I thought Astral beings don't get sick…"

Akira sighed and soon his voice change again. "**We don't. But in this human body I don't possess the abilities as in my true form. Pathetic humans, such weak creatures…**"

"Woah! No insults there! I'm a human ya' know? And now you're too." Yuma said a bit offended.

"**Only when I want to. And don't worry; I won't insult your race again.**" Akira turned to see the boy. "**Do you still remember our promise, don't you?**"

"Yes, I still remember. Why do you ask?" Yuma asked confused.

"**Nothing~ I was just making sure you remembered that you promised to help me~**" Akira said, now a grin forming in his lips.

"Why do you say that? Of course I remember. I won't forget something like that." Yuma frowned. "_Something smells fishy here…_"

"**That's good~ I knew you would keep your promise Yuma~**" Akira's grin turned wider.

"Yes, I will Black Mist." Suddenly Yuma heard a gasp coming from behind. He looked back only to open his eyes wide.

Astral was there, all along, he heard the conversation he was now having with Black Mist. Yuma saw in Astral's eyes how hurt he was. Discovering your best friend is with your worst enemy; that had to hurt. Yuma opened his mouth to try to say something but no words left his throat. Akira definitively seemed to enjoy this.

"**Oh look! We had a visitor Yuma~ Don't you want to tell Astral we're 'best buds'?**" Akira asked grinning.

"Astral I-" Yuma started but Astral interrupted him

"No Yuma. I have heard enough. I do not need to hear anymore. Now I understand everything Yuma. I think I am going to leave now." Astral said with hurt.

"Astral wait!" But it was too late, Astral had already left the room.

* * *

**Yuma: *Looks at Ariette* Still depressed?**

**Astral: Yup**

**Yuma: *Sigh* It looks like we have to do all the stuff here...**

**Astral: It seems like it...**

**Yuma: Great! Now... *Looks at the same paper as before* It says we have to talk to the reviewers... Ok!**

**To the reviewers:**

**thor94: Thanks! I suppose... Ok...**

**Matarra: Ok...**

**SYF: Here! A cookie! *Gives her a cookie***

**Breana: Ok...**

**Keyshipping-Jenny: Many thanks! Yup, now you discovered! Um... What's Keyshipping? *Tilts head***

**Durbe the Barian: (This writer) Ok...**

**LRH: Here he is!**

**Don Justice-100: Yup, this is a cruel world ToT**

**Lime Gap: Woah! Yup n.n I like this one~**

**Yuma: That's all for the reviewers! So... *Looks at the paper again***

**Astral: Yuma, there is a challenge, we are supposed to say the winners**

**Yuma: 'kay! Let's see... The winners are:**

**Lime Gap! (The closest one)**

**Durbe! (Kind of)**

**Breana! (Kinda kinda)**

**Thor94! (Kinda kinda too)**

**Yuma: Congratulations! *Reads the paper again* The conditions are: It must be a Zexal story. No Yaoi/Yuri/Lemon. Please try not to be with OC. It can be an Alternative Universe if you want. It can also be with whoever character you wish. Tell it in your review what you want it to be. Many thanks for participating!**

**Astral: I think that is all.**

**Yuma and Astral: See you next time! *Bows***

**Ariette: *Still in the corner depressed* ToT**

**PS: Remember the reviewers part were made by Yuma, don't worry if you don't understand XD Love you guys! And I hope you're not mad at me!**

**PS2: Who can guess what movie Akira and Yuma were watching? XD**


End file.
